My way
by Artreyu
Summary: Wir kennen Sirius als Rumtreiber, Frauenheld und James besten Freund. Aber ist das alles? Wer ist Sirius wirklich, was beschäftigt ihn und was steckt hinter der Fassade? Letztes Kapitel on, Geschichte abgeschlossen.
1. We proudly present

Disclaimer:

Weder die Figuren noch die Orten gehören mir und ich werde auch nicht versuchen daraus Profit zu schlagen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erstes Kapital: We proudly present

_Noch zwei...noch einen. _

Sirius beendete seine Situps und blieb erschöpft am Boden liegen. Manchmal fragte er sich ob es diese Schinderei wirklich wert war, denn eigentlich war er fest davon überzeugt, dass es sein unwiderstehlicher Charme, seine lässige Art und sein umwerfendes Lächeln waren, das die Mädchen anzog. Aber man wollte ja nichts aufs Spiel setzen.

Er war allein im Schlafraum, James und Peter waren draußen - Quidditch spielen, Slytherins ärgern, oder angeben. Das Übliche eben.

Remus war wie jeden Monat um diese Zeit im Krankenflügel. Er würde ihn jetzt besuchen gehen und ihm seine Ideen für den neuesten Streich berichten. Remus würde nicht wirklich begeistert sein, denn dieses Mal erwischt zu werden würde Dekaden an Nachsitzen bedeuten. Aber er war sich sicher, dass die Idee viel zu gut war, als dass er (sein Freund – sonst hast du zwei verschiedene ‚er's im gleichen Satz) nicht mitmachen würde.

Es war ein lauer Samstagmorgen im Oktober. Das sechste Schuljahr hatte angefangen und der Unterricht war bereits wieder in vollem Gange. Aber dass beeindruckte Sirius wenig, war er doch mit der wundervollen Gabe gesegnet, dass ihm die Dinge nur so zuflogen

Ohnehin fühlte er sich äußert gesegnet. Der Morgen war herrlich und der Tag versprach dank seines exzellenten Plans noch besser zu werden.

In der großen Halle war wenig los, Sirius war spät dran und das Frühstück war schon beinahe beendet. Im Vorübergehen griff er sich zwei Toasts und warf sich auf einen der Stühle neben Frank Longbottom.

„Hasch du Schames oder Pscheter geschehen?"

Kleine Toaststückchen flogen über den Tisch.

„Nee hab ich nicht, aber ich glaube sie wollten aufs Quidditchfeld."

Sirius nahm sich den zweiten Toast, klopfte Frank zum Abschied hart aber herzlich auf den Rücken und machte sich auf zum Krankenflügel.

Dort angekommen, warf Madame Pomfrey ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, lies ihn aber passieren. Sie hatte ihm wohl die nächtliche Schufterei wegen Flich noch nicht ganz verziehen.

Remus war in dem hohen, hellen Raum nicht alleine. Ein Mädchen - er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass sie eine Freundin von Lily war - lag zwei Betten weiter. Wie hieß sie noch? Kim, Karolin... Wie auch immer.

„Na Remus, altes Haus, alles wieder in Ordnung? Chronische Grippe ist einfach etwas Entsetzliches, oder?"

Er grinste von Ohr zu Ohr und ignorierte Remus böse Blicke.

„Hör zu!" er blickte zum anderen Bett, aber sie schien zu schlafen „ich hab einen tollen Plan, der uns die nächste Woche versüßen und dich wieder ganz gesund machen wird."

„Sitzt du nicht immer noch wegen der Sache mit Filch nach? Ein bisschen früh um über etwas Neues nachzudenken, wenn du mich fragst."

„Ach komm, dass war doch gar nichts! Das war nicht einmal geplant. Ich hab schon alles besorgt, was wir brauchen. Es wird dir gefallen, komm spring über deinen Schatten und hör mir zu. Es wird unglaublich! Ich versprech dir, so was hat Hogwarts noch nicht gesehen."

Remus rollte genervt mit den Augen, aber man konnte seine Mundwinkel zucken sehen. Das war das Zeichen! Sirius hatte gewusst, dass er Remus mit seinem Enthusiasmus angesteckt würde. Bei aller Vernunft, die er an den Tag legte und abgesehen von aller Vorsicht war er eben doch einer von ihnen. Und keiner von ihnen konnte einem ausgeklügelten Plan mit Aussicht auf Erfolg und jede Menge (jede Menge was?) widerstehen. Sonst wäre er kein Rumtreiber.

„Also pass auf …"

Es waren die typischen Herbststürme, die in diesen Tagen über das Quidditchfeld fegten. Sie fuhren einem durch die Kleidung, machten jede Frisur zu Nichte und zauberten Farbe in die blassesten Gesichter. Quidditch spielen war noch aufregender als sonst. Man musste nicht nur auf Klatscher achten, sondern auch mit unberechenbaren Windböen rechnen, die einen leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen konnten.

Peter machte einige Wendungen mit seinem Besen und James beobachtete ihn von weiter oben. Seitdem sie öfters gemeinsam trainierten, war Peter viel besser geworden und hatte einiges von seiner unbeholfenen Art verloren. Warum auch immer er unbedingt trainieren wollte, Peter schien glücklich zu sein, dass er sich die Zeit für ihn nahm und für James war das Grund genug.

„Komm, wir versuchen was Neues, Peter." rief James, noch lauter als sonst, denn er musste gegen den Wind anbrüllen.

Peter flog mit ihm in Bodennähe, wo sie die neue Technik in sicheren Höhen trainieren konnten.

„Also, du fliegst gerade aus, gewinnst an Geschwindigkeit und wendest dann. Aber nicht im weiten Bogen wie bisher. Stattdessen versuchst du das Ende des Besens ausbrechen zu lassen, während du eine scharfe Kehre machst. Aber pass auf, du musst sofort im Anschluss gegenlenken, sonst dreht's dich im Kreis. Also denk dran, dass du das Gewicht rechtzeitig verlagerst. Ungefähr so!."

James flog mehrere enge Kurven und korrigierte dann Peters erste zaghafte Versuche.

Eine gute Stunde später verließen sie müde, aber zufrieden das Feld und schlenderten gemeinsam zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

James würde, als Quidditchkapitän von Gryffindor, die Spielerauswahl auf das nächste Wochenende legen und hoffte inständig, dass das Wetter so bleiben würde. Ein solcher Wind wäre eine echte Herausforderung für die neuen Spieler und würde ihm helfen eine Auswahl zu treffen Eine Gruppe Mädchen, die aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum kam, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Allen voran Lily Evans. Die wunderschöne, stolze, kluge Lily Evans. James Lächeln schien sich in seiner Breite zu verdoppeln. Für Beobachter ein seltsamer Anblick, als würde er versuchen von Ohr zu Ohr zu grinsen.

Er stellte sich den Mädchen in den Weg und machte eine gespielte Verbeugung.

„Die werten Damen, wohin des Weges. Und ihr holdeste aller Damen, wollt ihr mich nicht an einen romantischeren Ort geleiten?"

„Oh Potter, du wirst es nie lernen, nicht war? Dabei weiß ich gar nicht, was an den Worten: ‚Lass-mich-in-Ruhe' so schwer ist."

Lily schüttelte frustriert ihren roten Lockenkopf und gemeinsam zogen die Mädchen von dannen.

Mal wieder eine Abfuhr, dachte sich James, aber eine der milden Art. Keine Flüche, keine Drohungen und auch keine Beschimpfungen. Fast keine. Vielleicht kam sie so langsam zur Vernunft? Vielleicht hatte sie nach fast drei Jahren verstanden, dass er, James, einfach wie geschaffen für sie war. James schaute dem Trupp noch einen Augenblick nach und zuckte dann mit den Achseln. Sie würde schon noch verstehen. Sein Tag jedenfalls war gerettet, immerhin schien Lily Evans ihn nicht mehr so sehr zu hassen wie gestern noch.

Peter neben ihm schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, er konnte den Grund nicht ausfindig machen, der James so gute Laune bescherte. Er selbst hätte nach einer solchen Abfuhr nicht so gegrinst.

Frank Longbottom und Alastar Hughen waren die Einzigen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Das schöne Wetter schienen die Meisten draußen zu genießen.

„Hat einer von euch Sirius gesehen?"

James warf sich lässig auf eines der Sofas und blickte sich im Raum um.

„Bevor oder nachdem er Toastbrot in meinen Tee gespuckt hat?" fragte Frank.

Eigentlich war er ein anständiger Kerl, freundlich, hilfsbreit, loyal. Nur manchmal schienen ihm die Rumtreiber zu weit zu gehen und dann klinkte er sich aus. Aber sonst war er ein guter Freund von James. Er hatte Humor und nahm sie nicht zu ernst. Eine wichtige Voraussetzungen, um das Zusammenleben mit den Rumtreibern angenehm zu finden.

„Hmm, ich würde sagen danach."

„Ich glaube, er wollte euch suchen. Zumindest hat er nach euch gefragt."."

„Na dann wird ihm wohl irgendwas dazwischen gekommen sein."

Peter grinste und meinte „Oder irgendjemand."

Die Jungs grinsten vor sich hin, als das Porträtloch sich öffnete und Sirius, in gewohnt lässiger Manier, in den Raum spazierte.

„Wenn man vom Teufel redet."

„Schon zurück? Wir dachten, du seiest beschäftigt?"

Sirius warf ihnen einen fragenden Blick zu und machte es sich dann auf einer Stuhllehne gemütlich.

„Nein, ich hab unseren chronisch Grippekranken besucht. Madame Pomfrey meinte, sie müsse in Zukunft härtere Bandagen anlegen, damit dass irgendwann mal ein Ende hat. Der arme Junge sieht ja öfters die Decke im Krankenzimmer als den blauen Himmel."

James verzog den Mund, er mochte es nicht, wenn sie öffentlich über Remus Krankendasein sprachen Die Gefahr war einfach zu groß, dass irgendjemand die Sache einmal durchschauen würde. Die Konsequenzen wären verheerend. Aber alle außer James, Sirius und Peter schienen nie etwas bemerkt zu haben. Irgendwie hatten sie sich in den letzten fünf Jahren damit abgefunden das Remus ein Mal im Monat in den Krankenflügel verschwand. Keiner schien sich mehr zu wundern.

„Also gut, und hast du ihm von du-weist-schon-was erzählt?"

Sirius nickte abwesend und beobachtete eine kleine Gruppe von Fünftklässlerinnen, die von draußen kamen und sich kichernd unterhielten.

„Und was hat er gesagt?"

„Hm?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Freunden zu. „Merlin! Sirius, manchmal würde ich mir wünschen, du hättest nur halb so viele Hormone im Blut. Ich wollte wissen, was er gesagt hat."

„Oh James, dass das gerade von dir kommen muss. Wenn du Evans siehst brennen bei dir doch sämtliche Leitungen durch. Da ist Sirius ja fast harmlos dagegen.", sagte Peter grinsend und ignorierte James bösen Blick.

„Sag bloß du hast ihr schon wieder nachgestellt. Lass mich raten, du hast ne Abfuhr kassiert. Ich hoffe ja immer noch, dass irgendwann der Tag kommen wird an dem du zur Besinnung kommst."

Sirius grinste mit Frank und Alaster um die Wette. Alle fanden James Gebaren gegenüber Lily seltsam. James war einer der Jungen an der Schule, die von sich sagen konnten, dass sie ‚begehrt' wären. Aber er hat nur Augen für Lily. Und machte sich in den Augen der anderen völlig zum Affen.

Genervt setzte James sich auf: „Du wolltest uns sagen was Remus zu deinen Ideen gesagt hat."

„Hm, na kannst du dir ja denken. Begeistert war er nicht. Aber außer den üblichen Bedenken konnte er nichts dagegen einwenden."

„Ihr habt schon wieder was geplant?", Frank verzog missbilligend das Gesicht, „Reicht es nicht, dass Filch zwei Furunkel im Gesicht hat, die Madame Pomfrey noch immer nicht wegbekommen hat? Ich denke, du musst deswegen ab Montag nachsitzen."

„Hört, hört, Longbottom und Remus haben eine heimliche Seelenverwandtschaft geschlossen. Kommt mir irgendwie alles so verdammt bekannt vor."

Sirius lächelte spöttisch. Alle wussten wie pflichtbewusst und ernst Remus sein konnte. Eine Seite von Remus über die sich die anderen gerne mokierten. Doch sie alle wussten, dass Remus Qualitäten hatte die sie immens schätzten, seine Loyalität, einen blitzschnellen Verstand, einen zu Weilen bissigen Humor und eine unglaubliche Ruhe in schwierigen Situationen. Die Rumtreiber spotteten viel über einander, aber sie waren sich dabei immer im Klaren, dass hinter all den Späßen nie Hohn oder Verachtung steckte.

Nachdem Frank und Alaster wenige Minuten später ihre Besen geholt hatten um Quidditch zu trainieren, waren die Rumtreiber alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie rückten näher zusammen. James und Peter waren schon den ganzen Morgen gespannt auf Sirius Plan, von dem er behauptete, dass er besonders toll sei.

„Also, bleibt's dabei? Morgen im Pflanzenkundeunterricht?"

Peter war aufgeregt, Pflanzenkunde war nicht sein liebstes Fach und eine kleine Abwechslung konnte nicht schaden.

„Jepp, aber wir müssen heute Nacht ins Gewächshaus, morgen vor dem Frühstück will Professor Sprout die Dinger bereits umpflanzen, dann ist es zu spät."

„Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder? Hast du dich in Professor Sprouts Büro geschlichen?" James Neugier war geweckt.

„Alices unglaubliche Begabung in Pflanzenkunde war mir eine große Hilfe. Sie, Lily und Melanie waren gestern Mittag im Gewächshaus und haben bei irgendwas geholfen. Und da erwähnte Sprout, dass sie die Bäumchen umpflanzen will."

Sirius plötzliches Interesse für Grünzeug war ihm fast zum Verhängnis geworden, aber er hatte sich mit einer Strafarbeit herausgeredet und so war ihm Alices Hilfe zu Teil geworden.

„Also, entweder heute Nacht oder gar nicht."

„Verflucht, schon wieder eine Nacht ohne Schlaf!" James war sein Schlaf heilig, er kämpfte darum wie eine Löwin um ihre Junge.

„Aber gut. Dann gehen wir eine Stunde nach Mitternacht los."

James hatte von Remus einen Plan mit der nächtlichen Patrouille der Lehrer und Vertrauensschüler bekommen. "Um die Zeit ist nicht besonders viel los. Aber seit dieses Mal auch rechtzeitig da. Anschließend hat nämlich McGonagall ihre Streife und das könnte unangenehm werden."

James überlegte weiter. Das A und O an einem guten Streich war, dass man an alles dachte.

„Wir brauchen noch die Schlüssel!"

Sirius grinste lässig und warf ihm dann einen silbernen Stab auf den Schoß. Der Gegenstand war so lange wie seine Hand, rund und nicht besonders dick.

„Was ist denn das?"

„Das ist der Grund, warum Filch Furunkel im Gesicht hat."

Sirius hatte sich zurückgelehnt und genoss die Blicke seiner Freunde sichtlich.

„Du meinst du hast ihn nicht einfach nur so verhext?" fragte Peter. So langsam kam er der Sache auf die Schliche.

„Ach was, für solchen Kinderkram war ich schon im ersten Schuljahr zu alt. Das meine Freunde ist etwas Großartiges..."

, er lehnte sich zu ihnen herüber und seine Stimme war fast ein Flüstern,

„das ist ein magischer Dietrich."

James drehte und wendete den silbernen Stab. Seine Augen glitzerten und seine Fantasie schlug Purzelbäume. Ein magischer Dietrich, er hatte Sirius mal wieder unterschätzt. Das eröffnete ungeahnte Möglichkeiten: Sie würden die Karte erweitern können, Orte in und um Hogwarts sehen, von denen andere noch nicht einmal ahnten das es sie gab und ihre Streiche würden eine ganz neue Dimension annehmen. Filch würde das Ding benutzen um Türen im Schloss zu öffnen, zu denen schon vor hunderten von Jahren die Schlüssel verloren gegangen waren. Das brachte ein weiteres Problem mit sich.

„Hat der denn noch einen Zweiten?"

„Das ist der Knackpunkt. Hat er eben nicht. Wir müssen das Ding also zurückbringen, wenn wir nicht wollen, dass sie über kurz oder lange drauf kommen, dass wir uns bedient haben."

James ächzte. Alle Pläne zerplatzten wie kleine Seifenblasen

„So ein Mist. Wäre es nicht wundervoll, wenn wir ihn behalten könnten? Wenn wir das morgen durchgezogen haben, setzen wir alles dran auch so einen zu bekommen."

Sirius nickte, James konnte an dem Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen, dass auch ihm all die wunderbaren Möglichkeiten gekommen waren.

„So, lass es mich zusammenfassen. Wir sollen also ins Gewächshaus und in Filchs Büro einbrechen. Wow! Eine echte Herausforderung. Wir waren erst zwei Mal drinnen ohne dass er uns erwischt hat und ich glaube er hat inzwischen noch mehr Fallen aufgestellt. Thomas hat mir erzählt, dass er letzte Woche in einer seiner Bärenfalle gesteckt hat, weil er inzwischen so viele hat, dass er sich selbst nicht mehr an alle erinnern kann. Er muss so lange geschrieen haben bis McGonagall ihn befreit hat. Im Ernst, wir wissen genau, dass das Büro so gut wie einbruchssicher ist! Wir brauchen also einen todsicheren Plan"

Sirius lächelte triumphal.

„Der große Meister denkt an alles."

James verzog belustigt das Gesicht - jetzt war Sirius in Topform – nichts und niemand würde ihm jetzt die große Show stehlen können.  
"Na dann großer Meister. Sprich!"

„Mensch James, manchmal bist du schon schwer von Begriff." Peter grinste als er weitersprach "wir brauchen doch gar nicht in Flichs Büro einzubrechen, wir haben doch jetzt nen Dietrich."

Peter lehnte sich zurück und blickte die beiden zufrieden an, er hatte das Geheimnis gelöst und Sirius den großen Auftritt gestohlen. Tatsächlich war das breite Grinsen von Sirius Gesicht verschwunden. Ein wenig eingeschnappt stimmte er Peter zu. James nickte. Ein fast todsicherer Plan. Der morgige Tag würde eine Menge Spaß mit sich bringen.

Später am Abend, James und Peter spielten auf ihre ganz spezielle Art Zauberschach, schlich Sirius, den Tarnumhang immer bei sich, durch die Gänge.

Ricka Levenstang, eine Ravenclaw aus der sechsten Klasse wartete irgendwo in der Nähe der Sternwarte auf ihn Sie trafen sich nun schon fast drei Wochen heimlich irgendwo in den Gängen. Sirius war angetan vom Nervenkitzel, ihrem anhimmelnden Verhalten und der Gefahr entdeckt zu werden. Sie sah - so fand er zumindest; James war da anderer Meinung - auch ziemlich gut aus, und nett schien sie auch zu sein. Aber er war sich in diesem Punkt nicht so sicher, immerhin hatten sie bisher nie viel geredet.

Er fand sie auf einer Balustrade an den Rahmen eines offenen Fensters gelehnt. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare wehten leicht im Wind. Leise trat er an sie heran und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter – diebische Freude überkam ihn als sie zusammenzuckte und fast aufschrie. „Musst du mich so erschrecken?" Sie schien sich ziemlich erschrocken zu haben. Wässrig blaue Augen blickten ihn groß an.

„Wie machst du das nur, dich so lautlos anzuschleichen?" Jetzt kehrte stille Bewunderung in ihre Züge zurück. Er grinste nur und betrachtete ihr schmales Gesicht mit den großen blauen Augen, Hundeblick, andächtig.

„Du kommst spät.", sagte sie gespielt vorwurfsvoll.

„Hatte zu tun."

Mit einer flinken Handbewegung zauberte er eine kleine Rose herbei und steckte sie ihr ins Haar. Ihr Lächeln strahlte übers das ganze Gesicht und sie nahm seine Hand.

„Danke, vielen Dank."

„Schon recht."

Er fand, dass jetzt genug Worte gewechselt worden waren und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Immer wieder wunderte er sich, wie sie ihm so bedingungslos folgte. Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und er nutzte die Chance um sie zu küssen. Er spürte ihre Wärme und genoss den glücklichen Blick in ihren Augen - warum konnte es nicht immer so sein?

„Sirius?"

„Hmm?"

Eine eher unangenehme Unterbrechung.

„Das mit uns..."

Er öffnete die Augen, dass schiene die Art von Gespräch zu werden, die äußerst heikel werden konnten.

„Ist das etwas Ernstes?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

Er hatte sich aufgerichtet und blickte sie fragend an.

„Ich meine...immerhin treffen wir uns jetzt schon seit drei Wochen und ich denke..."

_Oh nein!_

„...dass wir uns nicht mehr heimlich sehen sollten. Wenn es dir so ernst ist, wie mir, dann können wir dass doch allen zeigen."

_Das war's. Es endete immer so._

„Ich halte das für keine so gute Idee."

„Warum? Kommst du nur her um rumzuknutschen?" Sie hatte sich von ihm gelöst und war einen Schritt von ihm zurückgewichen.

„Du triffst dich doch nicht drei Wochen lang mit mir und ich bin dir egal? Ich meine, du empfindest doch auch etwas, oder?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln, und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank.

„Sag was, verdammt noch mal."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will."

„Und warum nicht? Du Idiot! Machst mir was vor und nützt mich aus!"

„Ich hab dir nie was vorgemacht oder versprochen. Das war alles, was ich wollte."  
Tränen standen in ihren Augen, und ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter.

„Du gemeines Schwein..."

Die Uhr schlug ein Mal.

„Scheiße..."

„Was ist?"

Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen. War schön mit dir."

Dann lies er sie stehen und hastete den Gang hinunter. Als sie außer Sicht war zog er den Tarnumhang über und rannte so schnell er konnte zum Gemeinschaftsraum.


	2. The show must go on

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, was ich an Figuren, Orten oder Ideen verwende. Alles JK Rowlings

2. Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen war der Gryffindor Tisch bereits vollbesetzt, als die vier endlich eintrudelten. Sirius und James hatten jede Minute ihres kostbaren Schlafes eisern verteidigt. Remus hatte ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen ihnen einfach einen Eimer Wasser über dem Kopf auszuleeren. Er hatte es aber gelassen, weil er genau wusste, dass er im Moment noch zu schwach war, schnell genug einen ausreichenden Abstand zwischen sich und die Beiden zu bringen.

Gähnend setzten sie sich an den Tisch und langten verschlafen nach Kaffee und Brötchen. Während Sirius Frank mit einem schlechten Witz ablenkte, klaute James dessen Croissant. Anschließend teilten sie es sich brüderlich unter dem Tisch und blickten Frank unschuldig an.

Den anderen Gryffindors warfen den wortkargen und damit verdächtigen Rumtreiber fragende Blicke zu. Doch sie ließen sich nichts anmerken: Remus und Peter lasen Zeitung und James hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun nicht einzunicken und mit dem Kopf voraus in den Teller zu fallen. Sirius beobachtete am Nachbartisch die Ravenclaws aus der sechsten Klasse.

Am Ende der Halle saß Ricka umringt von einer Schar anderer Mädchen. Sie hatte geschwollene Augen und sah alles andere als glücklich aus. Als sie Sirius erblickte, schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht und verlies dann hastig die Halle. Zwei der anderen Mädchen folgten ihr mit besorgten Mienen und blickten Sirius im Vorübergehen bitterböse an.

„Na, wenn Blicke töten könnten."

Alaster saß neben ihm und hatte fragend eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

„War was, was ich nicht mit bekommen habe?"

James war eben wieder aufgewacht und blickte den drei Mädchen nach.

„Du bist doch mit der..."

„Ich war." Unterbrach Sirius ihn und kramte nach einem weiteren Toast.

„Schon wieder vorbei?", rätselte James.

Inzwischen hatten Remus und Peter die Zeitung sinken lassen.

„Hat eben nicht sollen sein. So ist es halt, kann ich doch nichts dafür."

Entschuldigend zuckte Sirius mit den Achseln. Die anderen ließen das Thema fallen, nachdem sie merkten, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte.

Es war nicht so, dass Sirius mit der recht großen Anzahl an Mädchen, die er traf, prahlte. Es waren eher die anderen, die das ganze publik machten, indem sie ihn immer wieder damit aufzogen. Sirius war es einerlei welchen Ruf er hatte. Was er wollte war Aufmerksamkeit und Interesse, keinen Ruf als Frauenheld. Manchmal konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären, was er an sich hatte, dass ihn so anziehend erscheinen lies. Aber je schlechter sein Ruf im Laufe der Zeit geworden war, desto mehr heimliche und auch ganz offensichtliche Verehrerinnen schien er zu haben. Remus hatte mal gemeint, dass Frauen immer den Drang hätten, den harten Kern zu knacken, um an die weiche Schale zu kommen. Aber seine Freunde waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie da bei Sirius Erfolg haben würden. Er selbst zog es vor, sich nicht so viele Gedanken darüber zu machen, man konnte schließlich manche Dinge auch ganz einfach kaputt-denken.

„Wollen wir los?"

Er hatte den Stuhl zurückgeschoben und warf den anderen einen bestimmten Blick zu. Ohne Einwände trollten sie sich aus der Halle und verschwanden in einem leeren Klassenzimmer.

„Schlechte Laune?" fragte Peter vorsichtig.

Sirius grinste

„Ich? Ich weis doch gar nicht wie man das schreibt. Ne, nur zu wenig Schlaf. Aber keine Sorge, spätestens nach der ersten Stunde werde ich wieder fit wie ein Turnschuh sein."

„Habt ihr alles?" Remus hatte in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes alle Dinge bereitgestellt die sie noch brauchten.

„Wir haben den Wachstumstrunk, wir haben die modifizierten Knallfrösche und wir haben das Auris-Kraut. Jepp, ich denke wir haben alles."

James hatte seine Hosentaschen geleert und drei Hände voll kleiner, froschähnlicher Dinge auf den Tisch gelegt.

„Du hattest die Dinger in der Hosentasche? Bist du noch bei Trost?"

Peter schüttelte den Kopf und blickte James vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ist doch nichts passiert."

Entschuldigend zuckte er mit den Achseln und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Remus zu, der ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den Tisch trommelte.

„Wir haben die Reihenfolge abgesprochen, es muss laufen wie am Schnürchen. Peter, denk daran, dass du erst den Trank zu den Pflanzen gibst, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass James und Sirius die Ablenkung gelungen ist. Und vergesst das Auris-Kraut nicht - ihr müsst es kauen, sonst wird es euch wie allen anderen ergehen. Kauen, nicht schlucken, so wie das Zeug, dass die Muggel Kaugummi nennen."

Remus gab Peter den Trank und teilte die Frösche zwischen James und Sirius auf. Jeder nahm sich außerdem eine handvoll Blätter und stopfte sie sich in die Hosentaschen. Als sie das Zimmer wieder verließen grinsten sie alle wie kleine Kinder, kurz vor der Bescherung…

Das Gewächshaus war jetzt im Herbst bis zum Bersten mit empfindlichen Pflanzen und Sträuchern angefüllt. Das ohnehin schon große Gewächshaus platzte aus allen Nähten, und die Schüler hatten kaum Platz neben all dem Grünzeug. Professor Ornat beauftragte die Klassen damit, verschiedenste Gewächse umzutopfen, zurückzuschneiden und winterfest zu machen. Die Arbeitstische standen in der Mitte und die Schüler drängten sich an beiden Seiten. Über ihnen und an den Seiten war eine Unzahl an Ranken, Blätter und Blüten und bei manchen mussten die Schüler auf Lianen und Wurzeln achten, die nach ihren Beinen angelten. Der Raum war angefüllt mit dem Geschrei verschiedener Vögel, die sich in einigen der Bäume ein Nest zum Überwintern gesucht hatten und die Anwesenheit der Schüler als Störung empfanden. Schon seit einigen Tagen liefen Schüler in die Gefahr ihr Nachsitzen mit der Jagd nach dem Federvieh zu machen, die, so Professor Ornat, alle möglichen Pflanzen ruinierten.

„Bevor wir beginnen, möchte ich ihnen noch eine echte Besonderheit zeigen, die einige von ihnen sicherlich zu schätzen wissen."

Sie lief an James und Sirius vorbei, die zwei erschrockene Blicke austauschten, und holte zwei Kübel mit seltsam anmutenden Gewächsen hervor. Sie stellte die kleinen knotigen Sträucher mit ihren vielen roten Früchten auf den Tisch.

„Das, meine Lieben, das ist Schnupfpfeffer. Kann mir jemand sagen, was diese Sträucher so besonders macht?"

James warf Sirius, der Anstalten machte sich zu melden, einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ja, Ms Flee?"

Alice war wie immer Bestens informiert.

„Schnupfpfeffer hat verschiedene Eigenschaften. Wenn die Beeren im Frühjahr reif sind, werden sie ein halbes Jahr lang getrocknet und können zu Riechpulver verarbeitet werden. Die Heiler im St.Mungo's nehmen sie um Bewusstlose aufzuwecken."

„Und weiß jemand noch eine weitere, wenn auch weniger noble, Verwendung für Schnupfpfeffer?"

Keiner außer Alice schien Ahnung zu haben. Zum Glück stand Professor Ornat mit dem Rücken zu den Rumtreibern stand und konnte das verkniffene Grinsen auf deren Gesichtern nicht sehen.

„Ja, Ms Flee?"

„Ich glaube, dass man daraus auch eine Art Niespulver machen kann, wenn man den Pflanzen einen bestimmten Stoff beigibt. Es reizt den Atem und die Augen und löst ständiges Niesen aus."

„Bravo, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor."

Während Lily und Kim Alice beglückwünschten war Peter, der James gegenüber am Tisch stand, blass geworden. Dann wich er einige Schritte von den Pflanzen zurück.

Peter, der die Reaktionen der anderen Schüler beobachtet hatte flüsterte nervös zu James.

„Ich fürchte Frank hat uns durchschaut." Peter warf Frank einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Aber keiner, vor dem wir was zu fürchten hätten. Frank verpetzt uns nicht, keine Sorge." James schüttelte den Kopf, um Peter anzudeuten, sich keine Sorgen zu machen, und grinste Frank dann zu. Der verzog die Mundwinkel und zuckte mit den Achseln, wie um anzudeuten, dass sie tun sollten, was sie nicht lassen konnten.

Eine halbe Stunde später war der Unterricht in vollem Gange. Die Meisten waren damit beschäftigt den Goldweiden die Äste zu kürzen und in größere Töpfe zu setzen. Dabei flog jede Menge Goldstaub auf und verteilte sich wie eine leichter Nebel im ganzen Raum. Andere kämpften zu dritt und mit Handschuhen geschützt, gegen zwei der fleischfressenden Schnappmäuler und versuchten sie unter eine Glocke aus Draht zu zwängen.

Geschäftige Stimmung füllte den Raum, als mit einem Mal lautes Heulen und Funken in der Mitte des Raums die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Helle Lichter, wie bei einem Feuerwerk, sprühten fast zwei Meter in die Höhe. Das Gewächshaus wurde in verschiedenste Farben getaucht und helle Lichtblitze schossen durch die Luft. Übertroffen wurde dies nur von Geräuschen, die vom schrillen Greischen, irren Lachen, über lautes Hupen bis zum tiefen Blubbern reichten. Die Knallfrösche machten ihrem Namen alle Ehre, sprangen wild durch das Gewächshaus und verbreiteten das Feuerwerk und die Geräuschkulisse unkontrollierbar im ganzen Raum. Das Chaos war perfekt, als die Schüler die Kontrolle über die Schnappmäuler verloren, die, erfreut über die plötzliche Bewegungsfreiheit, nach allen Seiten angriffen. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Mit einem Mal war die Luft voll von roten, Tennisball großen, Bällchen. Die ehemals kleinen Beeren des Schnupfpfeffers waren mit einem Mal reif, und wurden von den Ästen des Schnupfpfeffers wie kleine Wurfgeschosse durch den Raum geschleudert. Wie Gummibälle und prallten sie ab und dort, wo sie zerplatzten, hinterließen sie einen feinen Staub in der Luft.

Viel mehr bekamen die meisten Schüler nicht mehr mit. Augenblicklich tränten ihnen die Augen und sie begannen zu niesen, immer und immer wieder. Fluchtartig verließen alle, so gut sie konnten, mit verschwommener Sicht, das Gewächshaus. Manche verliefen sich und rannten in die falsche Richtung, andere hatten sich vor Schreck unter dem Tisch verkrochen. Professor Ornat hatte die Fenster geöffnet und die Bällchen verteilten sich auch auf dem Rasen, kleine Wölkchen stiegen auf. Andere Bällchen, die nicht geplatzt waren, hatten sich in Kleidung und Haaren verfangen. Nach einiger Zeit hatte es die ganze Klasse hustend, schniefend und niesend aus dem Gewächshaus geschafft. Mit tränenden Augen nahmen sie Professor Ornat wahr, die aus dem Gewächshaus kam und den Unterricht für beendet erklärte.

„Potter, Lupin, Black und Pettigrew, antworten sie mir! Sind sie für dieses Chaos und Theater verantwortlich?"

McGonagall hatte sie keine zehn Minuten nach dem der Unterricht beendet worden war zu sich ins Büro gerufen. Jetzt marschierte sie mit schmalen Lippen und kühlem Blick vor ihnen auf und ab.

„Aber Professor, wir waren doch selbst Opfer dieser Schandtat!" beklagte sich Sirius bitterlich. James stand ihm mit Kraft auf den Fuß - es war nur wahrscheinlich, dass Sirius irgendetwas Dummes sagen würde. Jetzt kam Remus Auftritt. Er verstand es wie kein Zweiter ruhig und sachlich zu bleiben und Unschuld in Person zu mimen Und so blickte er McGonagall unerschrocken in die Augen und wartete darauf zu Wort zu kommen

„Sie alle haben gelernt, wie man den Wachstums- und Beschleunigungstrank braut, das hat mir Professor Slughorn bestätigt. Sie kennen die Pflanzen im Gewächshaus und sie sind die Einzigen, die zu so etwas fähig wären."

Remus holte tief Luft und antwortete dann mit ausdrucksloser Mine.

„Sicherlich wissen wir, wie man den Trank zubereitet, Professor. Aber wir haben ihn erst ein einziges Mal hergestellt."

James hatte in eben dieser Zaubertrankstunde, vor einer Woche, Lily zum dritten Mal an dem Tag erklärt, dass sie als alte Jungfer enden würde, wenn sie sich nicht endlich besinne und mit ihm ihr Glück versuche. Damit hatte er ihre Geduld überstrapaziert und, wie geplant, hatte ihn angefaucht und damit gedroht zu verhexen. Peter hatte die Chance genutzt und eine Probe ihres äußerst gelungenen Tranks in eine Phiole gefüllt.

„Davon abgesehen, dachte ich immer, der Trank wirke erst nach einigen Stunden. Wir hätten ja glatt ins Gewächshaus einbrechen müssen, Professor!"

James verbiss sich ein Lächeln, Remus hatte die Stirn in Falten gezogen, als sinniere er darüber nach, was alles nötig wäre, um diesen Streich zu vollbringen.

Der Trank bestand aus zwei Komponenten. Eine, den Beschleunigungstrank, hatten sie bei Slughorn gebraut und gestern Nacht in die Erde der Pflanzen gemischt. Er musste eine Zeit lang einziehen. Den anderen Trank hatte Peter im inszenierten Chaos unter die Pflanzen gemischt. Dies war ein einfacher Wachstumstrank, der das Wachstum der Pflanzen unter normalen Umständen verdoppelte. Zusammen mit dem Beschleunigungstrank allerdings hatten die Pflanzen ein halbes Jahr in zwei Minuten erlebt.

McGonagall warf ihnen einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Nein Professor wirklich, wir wüssten nicht, wie wir das hätten anstellen sollten."

„Das, Lupin, ist die Frage. Ich bin mir nahezu sicher zu wissen dass Sie dahinter stecken, nur nachweisen kann ich es Ihnen nicht. Und es ist nicht meine Art Schüler grundlos nachsitzen zu lassen, wenn es hier auch sicherlich keine Falschen treffen würde. Nicht war Mr. Black."

Sirius hob nur fragend die Augenbrauen - er war sich James spitzen Ellenbogens bewusst, die ihn bei der falschen Antwort hart erwischen würden.

„Nun, ich denke, ich muss sie gehen lassen, bis ich weitere Informationen habe. Aber seien sie sich sicher, ich werde ein Auge auf sie haben. Oder besser zwei. Und mit einfachem Nachsitzen wird es nicht getan sein, dieses Mal."

Damit entlies sie die vier.

Grinsend hasteten sie durch die Gänge auf der Suche nach einem leeren Klassenzimmer. Ständig kamen ihnen schniefende und scheinbar weinende Schüler entgegen, die kleinen Kugeln trieben inzwischen überall ihr Unwesen. Sie waren von den Schülern ins Gebäude getragen worden und zerplatzten jetzt nach und nach.

Als sie einen leeren Raum erreicht hatten schlichen sie sich hinein und verschlossen die Tür. Dann brach James in Jubel aus.

„Das hat besser funktioniert als erwartet."

James schwang sich auf einen der Tische und grinste von Ohr zu Ohr.

„Wo warst du eigentlich, als wir alles raus sind. Ich konnte dich nirgends sehen." Die drei setzen sich auf die leeren Stühle und blickten James neugierig an. Peter, Sirius und Remus hatten das Gewächshaus gemeinsam verlassen, um das ganze Chaos zu genießen und notfalls auch zu helfen, wenn jemand Panik bekommen sollte. Sie waren sich bewusst, dass bei ihren Streichen niemand verletzt oder zu Schaden kommen durfte. Zumindest nicht dauerhaft.

„Ich war unterwegs in eigener Mission."

James lehnte sich zurück. Der Tag war seit dem Aufstehen besser und besser geworden.

„Dem Grinsen nach hat es irgendwas mit Lily zu tun."

Remus blickte seinen Freund abschätzend an.

„Jepp, ich war ihr weißer Ritter in ihrer dunkelsten Stunde! Ihr Retter in Not."

„Warum? Hast du ihr gesagt, dass du erkannt hast, was für ein Idiot du warst und dass du sie künftig in Ruhe lassen wirst?"

Sirius grinste jetzt auch - was auch immer James getan hatte, er musste meinen seinem Ziel ein kleines Stück näher gekommen zu sein.

„Sie war gestolpert bei dem Versuch das Gewächshaus zu verlassen und wäre fast von einer dieser Schnappmäuler gebissen worden. Sie war so verheult und fertig, dass sie sich sogar von mir aus dem Gewächshaus tragen lies. Ich denke, so langsam macht sie echte Fortschritte."

Das erklärte James gute Laune vollkommen.

Aber auch Peters Laune stieg gewaltig, als eine erschöpft aussehende Professor Ornat beim Mittagessen bekannt gab, dass alle Pflanzenkundeklassen für die nächsten zwei Tage ausfallen würden, bis das Chaos beseitigt war und der Schnupfpfeffer aufgehört hatte mit Kügelchen zu schießen. Sirius blickte zufrieden vor sich hin und aß den Rest seines Puddings, als eine einsame Eule in die Halle geflogen kam und direkt auf ihn zuhielt. Sie setzte sich auf seine Schulter und hielt geduldig ein Bein ihm entgegengestreckt. Als er ihr zur Belohnung ein Stück Speck aus der Suppe fischte schuhute sie leise und biss sanft in seinen Finger. Sirius entrollte das Pergament, las den Brief und erstarrte.

_Lieber Sirius,_

_leider schreibe ich dir aus einem sehr traurigen Grund:_

_Vor zwei Tagen wurde meine geliebte Frau , deine Cousine Andromeda, von Todessern ermordet. Sie war zwei Tage auf dem Land bei einer Freundin und muss dort von ihnen überrascht worden sein. Nymphadora und ich sind untröstlich und der Verlust raubt uns beiden fast den Verstand. _

_Ich weiß, wie gern Andromeda dich gehabt hat und das du ihr der Liebste aus ihrer Familie warst. Daher würde ich dich bitten, am Freitag in zwei Wochen nach London zu kommen. Wir wollen eine kleine Abschiedsfeier im aller engsten Kreis feiern und würden uns freuen dich willkommen zu heißen_

_Ted Tonks _

Sirius war blass geworden, dann stand er so schnell auf, dass sein Teller vom Tisch fiel und auf der Bank, auf der er eben noch gesessen hatte, klirrend in Stücke brach. Ohne sich auch nur umzusehen, verließ er die große Halle.

Er rannte durch die Gänge, hinaus aus dem Gebäude und kam erst zu stehen, als er ein Stück in den verbotenen Wald hineingerannt war. Schwer atmend stand er an einem Baum, die Fingernägel seiner Hand bohrten sich in seinen Unterarm und aus dem Keuchen wurde ein lautloses Schluchzen.

Andromeda, seine Cousine Andromeda war tot, ermordet. Er hatte sie vor einem halben Jahr das letzte Mal gesehen, glücklich und erst kurze Zeit mit Ted verheiratet. Allerdings war er zum Entsetzen der ganzen Familie einen Muggel. Das war der letzte Tropfen auf den heißen Stein gewesen und ihre Familie hatte beschlossen sie zu ächten. Doch schon seit sich Sirius erinnern konnte, sprachen die Blacks weder mit ihr, noch nannte man ihren Namen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm, er musste zehn gewesen sein, verboten auch nur noch ein einziges Mal diesen Namen zu nennen. Gut erinnerte er sich noch an den leeren, ausgebrannten Fleck im Wandteppich mit dem Stammbaum. Ihm war damals erklärkt worden, dass sie aufgrund ihre Haltung und ihre Ansichten es nicht mehr wert war sich ein Black nennen zu dürfen. Was das bedeutete hatte er dann Jahre später am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Nicht auszudenken, was seine Mutter getan hätte, hätte sie gewusst, dass er sich mit ihr getroffen hatte, in dieser Nacht im Juli, vor fünf Jahren. Eine Nacht, in der er, gerade zwölf geworden, so verzweifelt und einsam gewesen war, dass er fort gelaufen war. Bei ihr hatte er warme Worte und eine helfende Hand gefunden, sie hatte ihm angeboten zu ihr zu kommen, bei ihr zu wohnen. Manchmal bereute er es bitter, dass er das Angebot nicht angenommen hatte und sich eine Menge Enttäuschungen und bittere Erfahrung erspart hatte.

Seit er bei James wohnte, hatte er sie immer in den Sommerferien besucht und sie hatte ihm das Gefühl gegeben, dass er zumindest ansatzweise noch eine Familie hatte.

Und jetzt dass...Sie war tot, unwiederbringlich und entgültig tot. Diese unverrückbare Wahrheit nahm jeden Platz in seinem Kopf ein und wurde zu einem körperlich spürbaren Schmerz. Wut kam in ihm auf. Wut über die Ohnmacht und die Hilflosigkeit, mit der er ihren Tod über sich ergehen lassen musste. Mit der er so lange alles über sich hatte ergehen lassen. Er trat gegen einen Baum, der ihm im Weg stand, warf sich dagegen und schlug schließlich mit den Fäusten darauf ein. Eine wilde Raserei erfasste ihn, der bittere Wunsch der Welt weh zu tun, irgendjemand weh zu tun, weil alle ihm weh taten. Wie besinnungslos schlug er auf die Rinde ein, bis er keine Schmerzen mehr spürte, die Hände bluteten und die Luft in seinen Lungen brannte. Kein Wort kam dabei über seine Lippen und er verbiss sich die Tränen.

Dann trat jemand hinter ihn und eine Hand riss ihn zurück

„Hör auf damit!"

James zerrte ihn vom Baum weg und warf ihn zu Boden. Sirius hatte jede Selbstbeherrschung verloren, seine gutaussehenden Züge waren verzerrt vor Schmerz und Wut. Seine Fäuste trafen jetzt James, immer und immer wieder, mit dem Gefühl irgendjemanden weh tun zu müssen, um den eigenen Schmerz ertragen zu können.

James ertrug alles stoisch. Er wehrte Sirius Schläge ab, warf ihn zu Boden und schaffte es schließlich seine Hände festzuhalten.

„Komm endlich zu dir. Hör auf dich zu benehmen wie ein verdammter Irrer!"

„Was weißt du schon?"

Sirius brüllte ihn an bäumte sich unter ihm auf.  
"Ich hab nicht den geringsten Schimmer, warum du dich so aufführst. Aber Nichts kann es wehrt sein, dass du dich selbst verletzt. Hör auf damit!"

„Geh runter!"

„Bist du wieder normal?"

„Geh runter"

Sirius lag am Boden und wehrte sich nicht mehr, er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Wie ein kleines Kind lag er zusammengekrümmt auf dem Waldboden und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Bitte!"

James stand langsam auf und blickte seinen Freund an. Blut lief aus seiner Nase und er würde ein ordentliches Veilchen bekommen. Sirius blieb liegen, wie er war und bewegte sich nicht.

„Den hast du verloren, ich dachte du willst ihn wieder haben."

Er warf ihm den Brief hin, den er gefunden hatte, kurz nach dem Sirius die Halle so fluchtartig verlassen hatte.

Sirius griff danach und zerknüllte ihn in der Hand.

„Hast du ihn gelesen?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht."

Sirius gab ihm den Brief zurück und blickte in die Ferne, im Kopf weit weg. Er saß mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum, jetzt so apathisch, wie er zuvor wütend war.

James überflog das Geschriebene und gab ihn dann Sirius zurück. Er fand keine Worte und wusste nicht was Sirius Trost spenden könnte, er konnte ihm Nichts als seine Anwesenheit geben und hatte dass bittere Gefühl, dass das viel zu wenig war.

Gemeinsam saßen sie unter dem Baum und schauten über das Schulgelände. Es dauerte lange bis James etwas sagen konnte.

„Ich glaube, ich kann nicht mal annähernd nachvollziehen, was du durchmachst. Oder was du schon durchgemacht hast. Aber wenn es irgendetwas gibt..."

„Dann werde ich es dich wissen lassen. Ist schon gut James, ich werde damit fertig werden. Irgendwie werde ich immer damit fertig."

Ein Ruck ging durch Sirius Körper, es schien James als würde er ein anderer. Die tiefen Gefühle, die eben noch sein Gesicht geprägt hatten verschwanden wie ein See, der sich nach einem Sturm glättete. Sirius stand auf und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ich glaube wir gehen besser in den Krankenflügel und lassen dich versorgen. Du siehst ja jämmerlich aus."

James lief es kalt über den Rücken, als er das Grinsen auf Sirius Gesicht sah. Ihm wurde wieder einmal klar, wie hart und verschlossen ihn seine Familienprobleme gemacht haben mussten und wie kalt er gegenüber sich selbst geworden war. Sein Freund hatte sich schon lange von sich selbst zurückgezogen und James hatte noch immer nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er ihm helfen konnte.


	3. Blutsverwandte

Disclaimer: Das Übliche, ich habe weder einen Anspruch auf verwendete Charaktere, noch auf Begebenheiten oder Örtlichkeiten. Und ich werde aus dieser Fanfiction auch keinen Profit schlagen

Anmerkung: Ich habe aufgrund zeitlicher Ungereimtheiten die Beerdigung um eine Woche verschieben müssen. Habe aber das letzte Kapitel berichtigt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3. Kapitel:Blutsverwandtschaft

Sirius war scheinbar wieder wie immer. Er lachte, machte Streiche, ärgerte Slytherins und musste anschließend Nachsitzen.

Und dennoch war James besorgt. Zwei Mal hatte er dazu angesetzt mit ihm zu reden und jedes Mal hatte er ein Lächeln und eine Zurückweisung einstecken müssen. Sirius hatte alle Schotten dicht gemacht und lies keinen seiner Freunde an sich heran. Irgendwann war James zu verwirrt um alles für sich zu behalten, die Sorgen lasteten zu schwer auf ihm und er musste sie mit jemandem teilen.

„Remus?"

Der Schlafsaal war bis auf seinen Freund leer, der auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett lag und ein aufgeschlagenes Buch über seinen Kopf hielt. Remus hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, bis er vor ihm stand.

Als er seinen Namen hörte, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen. Geistesgegenwärtig fing James den dicken Schmöcker auf, kurz bevor er Remus ins Gesicht viel.

„Eine komische Art Bücher zu lesen."

James legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich auf Peters Bett. Remus drehte sich murmelnd um und blickte dann James mit blauen Augen an, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Bist du gekommen um meine mittägliche Ruhe zu stören oder hat der Auftritt auch einen Grund?"

„Hmm, ich muss mit dir reden."

Er machte eine kurze Pause um nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

„Ich denke Sirius geht's nicht besonders gut. Ich weiß er macht den Anschein, als wäre alles in Ordnung, aber ich könnte schwören, dass es ihm nicht gut geht!"

„Hmm, man könnte dir zustimmen wenn man bedenkt, dass er schon seit einer Woche keinem Mädchen mehr nachgestellt hat."

Remus grinste und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Nein, im Ernst, ich hab auch den Eindruck, dass irgendwas nicht in Ordnung ist."

Remus war aufgestanden und ans Fenster getreten, das Grinsen war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und auf seiner Stirn zeigten sich Sorgenfalten. Oft waren es diese Falten und der bohrende Blick, die Remus so viel älter wirken ließen. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt älter, dachte James, aber reifer, erwachsener. Es waren Augenblicke, Momente in denen Remus Qualitäten besaß, die er selbst noch nicht erlangt hatte. Und James war froh, dass er sie nicht hatte, denn der Preis dafür war hoch.

„Was auch immer letzte Woche geschehen ist es hat ihn aus der Bahn geworfen."

Setzte Remus fort.

James hatte den Anderen nicht erzählt, was er in dem Brief gelesen hatte und Sirius hatte es wohl noch keinem erzählt.

„Ich weiß, und ich will ihm helfen. Irgendwie." Antwortete James.

„Hast du das nicht bereits versucht James?"

„Er redet ungefähr so viel wie mein Goldfisch. Ein Lächeln, ein dummer Spruch und weg ist er."

„Was willst du machen? Er will eben nicht darüber reden. Er macht weiter wie immer. Vielleicht ist das einfach seine Art mit den Dingen umzugehen, James. Du kannst doch niemandem helfen, der sich nicht helfen lassen will."

„Wir sind seine verdammten Freunde!"

James holte tief Luft um nicht zu lauter zu werden.

"Er hat niemanden sonst, niemanden! Und irgendwie müssen wir ihm helfen. Wir haben bei Merlin die Pflicht dazu!"

James war aufgesprungen und lief im Raum auf und ab.

„Jetzt reg dich doch nicht auf. Kein Mensch sagt, dass du ihm nicht helfen sollst. Wir müssen eben einen anderen Weg finden."

„Und wie soll der aussehen?"

James war stehen geblieben als Remus sich umdrehte und die beiden blickten sich ernst in die Augen.

„Vielleicht machen wir manchmal den Fehler zu denken, dass er wie wir ist. Weißt du, meine Eltern, deine Eltern, sogar Peters Eltern haben uns so etwas wie ein zu Hause geboten. Und ich für meinen Teil hatte trotz allem eine recht angenehme Kindheit..."

Remus zögerte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Was er mit seiner Familie erlebt muss richtig scheiße gewesen sein. So was geht wohl nicht spurlos an einem vorbei. Vielleicht will er einfach die ganzen Erinnerungen bei Seite schieben. Und wir weißen ihn im Augenblick nur immer und immer wieder darauf hin."

„Ich will ihm doch nur helfen."

„Das ist aber als würde man dir ständig sagen, dass Lily lieber einen Frosch heiraten würde als ein nettes Wort an dich zu verlieren. Oder mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich zur Hälfte ein haariges, zahnbesetztes Monster bin. Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht will er auch keine Hilfe, weil er das ganze Mitleid und die ganze Hilfe an sich satt hat. Ich könnte das verstehen."

„Ich wollte nicht..."

James hatte sich wieder hingesetzt und blickte auf den Boden. Seine sonst breiten Schultern waren eingefallen und er wirkte bekümmert.

„James, es ehrt dich, es ehrt dich wirklich, dass du dich bemühst. Ich denke, er weiß das auch. Aber er kann so wenig aus seiner Haut, wie du und ich das können."

Remus lächelte etwas gequält, ohne dass James es sah, und legte dann eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Hör zu! Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn du irgendetwas findest, dass ihn ablenkt. Etwas dass ihm Spaß macht und ihm keine Zeit lässt sich zu viel mit den Dingen zu beschäftigen, die ihn umtreiben. Etwas wie..."

„Quiddditch! Das ist es Remus, du bist ein Genie. Die Quidditch-Auswahlen! Das wird ihn ablenken. Er wollte unbedingt ins Team. Er wird trainieren und ich werde ihn aufnehmen und dann, dann..."

James war aufgesprungen und grinste wieder.

„Ich muss gehen, Dinge vorbereiten."

Er stürmte zur Tür und wollte gerade die Treppen hinunter hasten, als ihm etwas einfiel.

„Hey Moony, wir können echt froh sein, dass du da bist."

James grinste und verschwand, um Remus keine Zeit für eine Antwort zu lassen. Der stand am Fenster und blickte seinem Freund nach. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. James war sich nie bewusst, wie viel er, Remus, schon aus der Freundschaft mit den Anderen gewonnen hatte. Und er war sich sicher, dass die Anderen nicht einmal ahnten, wie viel Kraft und Mut sie ihm gaben und wie dankbar er dafür war. Und wie glücklich er wäre, wenn er auch nur annährend so viel zurückgeben könnte.

**.X.**

„Spinnt der?"

Ein Raunen und Murren ging durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Schüler hatten sich vor einem Aushang versammelt und quetschten und drängelten um einen Blick darauf werfen zu können.

„Ist das ernst gemeint? Dieses Wochenende schon?"

„Es stürmt jetzt seit Tagen, da kann sich kein Mensch auf dem Besen halten, geschweige denn Quidditch spielen!"

Sirius und Frank, die gerade durchs Porträtloch kamen blickten interessiert zur versammelten Schülerschaft. Frank hielt Alastar an, der gerade auf dem Weg nach draußen war.

„Was ist denn hier los? Irgendwelche Verletzten?"

„Nee, schlimmer. James hat die Auswahlspiele fürs Quidditch auf dieses Wochenende gesetzt. Mit der Begründung, das Wetter müsse man ausnützen. Irre, völlig irre."

Er schwenkte kopfschüttelnd seinen Besen zum Abschied und ging mit zahlreichen anderen hinunter aufs Quidditchfeld. Panikartig versuchte ein Großteil der Gryffindors in der wenigen Zeit, die noch blieb, ihre Quidditch-Fähigkeiten zu verbessern.

„Wo der sich wohl versteckt hat?"

Sirius blickte sich im Raum um, konnte James aber nirgends entdecken.

„Hmm, keine Ahnung, aber er tut gut daran. Ich würde Alexa und Evike im Moment auch nicht begegnen wollen."

Frank deutete auf zwei Siebtklässlerinnen, die abwechselnd böse auf den Aushang blickten und dann den Raum absuchten. Alexa war vor zwei Jahren Treiberin gewesen, hatte es aber letztes Jahr nicht ins Team geschafft. Evike konnte ganz gut fliegen, aber hatte noch nie an Auswahl-Spielen teilgenommen. Beide waren bekannt für ihre scharfen Zungen, die in Kombination mit James und Sirius losem Mundwerk schon öfters zu Auseinandersetzungen geführt hatten.

„Ich denke, ich weiß wo er ist. Ich geh in Mal suchen."

Frank nickte und schob sich dann selbst in Richtung Aushang um seinen Namen noch irgendwo auf das Papier zu setzten, das jetzt schon hoffnungslos überfüllt war. Sirius drehte um und verlies den Gemeinschaftsraum unter den misstrauischen Blicken von Alexa und Evike.

**.X.**

Hoch oben in der Eulerei fühlte James sich wohl. Es war ein ruhiger Ort, abgesehen vom gelegentlichen Schuhuen der versammelten Eulenschar. Admos, sein Uhu saß auf seiner Schulter und blinzelte gelangweilt dem hellen Tageslicht entgegen.

James saß auf dem Sims des offenen Fensters und lies die Beine baumeln, die Sonnenstrahlen wärmten ihn ein wenig. Er zog seine Jacke enger, um der zugigen Luft nicht so ausgesetzt zu sein und genoss die Aussicht. Man konnte sehen, wie sich der verbotene Wald weit bis zum Horizont erstreckte, dahinter waren verschwommen die Berge zu erkennen. Der See warf, unruhig vom allgegenwärtigen Wind, kleine Wellen, die rhythmisch gegen das Ufer klatschten und Hagrid schien in einem seiner Beete zu wühlen.

„Ich dachte mir, dass ich dich hier finde."

Sirius setzte sich neben ihn und gemeinsam blickten sie eine Weile über das Schulgelände. Weiter hinten konnten sie das Quidditchfeld mit den hohen Torstangen erkennen, auf dem sich im Moment ungewöhnlich viele Schüler tummelten.

„Du hast sie ganz schön in Panik versetzt."

James zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste.

„Ein bisschen Bewegung schadet denen gar nichts."

„Hmm, aber wenn Alexa dich in den nächsten Stunden in die Finger bekommt, bist du wohl nen ganzen Kopf kürzer."

James lachte auf und lehnte sich gegen den Fensterrahmen. Er warf Sirius einen schnellen Blick zu. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Freund seine wahren Beweggründe kannte, aber Sirius Gesicht war bar jeden Ausdrucks.

„Wirst du mitspielen?"

„Hm, ich hab daran gedacht, weißt du?"

Das gespielte Zögern quittierte James mit einem Lächeln. Sirius brannte darauf wieder in die Quidditch-Mannschaft zu kommen. Letztes Jahr hatte er nicht mitspielen dürfen, nachdem er bereits eine Woche nach Schulbeginn in einer Schlägerei seinen Bruder Regulus so übel zugerichtet hatte, dass dieser drei Wochen im Krankenflügel lag. Zur Strafe war er aus der Quidditch-Mannschaft genommen worden, mit der Begründung, dass man seinen Jähzorn und seine Gewaltbereitschaft den anderen Spielern nicht zumuten könne. Das war eine wirklich harte Strafe gewesen, selten hatte James seinen Freund so schlecht gelaunt und bitter gesehen.

„James?"

Sirius holte ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen zurück. Er war aufgestanden und am Gehen, hatte sich aber noch einmal umgedreht.

„Meinst du, du könntest mir einen Gefallen tun?"

Sirius blickte an James vorbei aus dem Fenster.

„Hm?"

Sirius zögerte einen Moment und schluckte ein paar Mal bevor er, leise, fortfuhr.

„Vielleicht kannst du ja nächste Woche mit nach London kommen. Am Freitag ist die Beerdigung. Ich..."

Sirius brach ab, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und über den Knöcheln spannte sich die weiße Haut.

Als James ihm zunickte, verschwand Sirius rasch, fast wie erlöst.

James blieb zurück und schaute weiter über den Wald hinweg. Er fühlte sich besser, jetzt wo er etwas für ihn tun konnte.

**.X.**

Der Samstag zog herauf und als James aus dem Schlafsaal kam schien es ihm als wären, trotz der frühen Stunde, bereits alle Gryffindors auf den Beinen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum wuselte es regelrecht, die Erstklässler machten sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück, denn alle die nicht selbst an der Auswahl teilnehmen würden, wollten zusehen.

James versuchte sich möglichst leise und unbemerkt die Treppe hinab zu schleichen, und hatte es auch erfolgreich bis zum Porträtloch geschafft ohne angesprochen zu werden, als jemand seinen Namen rief.

„James Potter!"

Zu seinem Erstaunen war es Evans, die sich hinter ihm aufbaute. Er schenkte ihr sein gewinnendstes Lächeln und blieb mit stolzgeschwellter Brust vor ihr stehen.

„Immer zu Diensten."

„Spar dir das, ich muss mit dir reden."

Sie packte James am Ellenbogen und zog ihn in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums. James folgte ihr widerspruchslos mit einem glückseligen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Professor McGonagall schickt mich, ich soll dir, dem Quidditch-Kapitän, als Vertrauensschülerin etwas ausrichten."

James blickte sie erwartungsvoll grinsend an. Er wäre wohl, hätte er sich selbst sehen können, über den hingebungsvollen, aber etwas dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck nicht besonders glücklich gewesen.

„Sie sagt,"

Fuhr Lily unbeirrt fort.

„Dass Sirius Blacks Verbot für die Quidditchmannschaft nur bis auf Weiteres aufgehoben ist. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass falls du ihn ins Team aufnimmst und er die Auswahl besteht, er sich an Regeln halten muss, jeder weitere Verstoß gegen die Schulordnung führt zu einem erneuten Ausschluss aus der Mannschaft."

James war aus seinem träumerischen Zustand aufgewacht und zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Er hat doch gar nichts gemacht, wofür denn eine Verwarnung? Das ist doch nicht fair!"

Im Geiste ging er die Streiche durch, die sie in den letzten Wochen ausgeheckt hatten. Aber sie waren mit den Jahren besser geworden und bis auf zwei Mal waren sie in diesem Jahr noch überhaupt nicht erwischt worden. Das Nachsitzen dafür war aber bereits beendet. Er grübelte noch immer als Lily leise sagte.

„Hm, also für mich hört sich dass nicht nach einer Verwarnung an, sondern eher nach einer Warnung."

„Eine Warnung wovor?"

Lily zog den Tagespropheten aus ihrem Umhang und deutete auf einen Artikel

_...weiterer Tod einer Hexe. Todesser haben am vergangenen Montag auf der Isle of Wight eine junge Hexe mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu Tode gefoltert. Der Ehemann gab an, dass er nicht wisse, wie trotz großer Vorsicht und zahlreicher Schutzmaßnahmen der Aufenthaltsort bekannt werden konnte. Die Auroren haben die Ermittlungen aufgenommen, es scheint als würden sich diese vor allem auf die Familie der Toten konzentrieren. Der Chef des Aurorenbüros, Alastar Moody, wollte hierzu keine Stellungnahme abgeben..._

James gab ihr die Zeitung zurück und blickte besorgt zum Schlafsaal. Jetzt hatten sie es also doch noch veröffentlicht, nach fast einer Woche hatte er schon gehofft, dass es Sirius erspart bleiben würde. James grübelte, wie er Sirius vor diesen neuen Nachrichten bewahren konnte. Lily hatte Recht, McGonagall wollte mit ihrer Verwarnung Sirius gleich einen Riegel vorschieben, bevor es zu Eskalationen kam.

„Glaubst du das ist wahr? Meinst du, sie kommen aus ihrer eigenen Familie?"

James hatte Lily fast vergessen und war erstaunt so etwas wie Bestürzung und Ungläubigkeit in ihren sonst so gefassten Zügen zu sehen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern:

„Es ist eine Familie, die Hexen und Zauberer wie Narcissa und vor allem Bellatrix hervorgebracht hat. Ich weiß nicht. Möglich."

Lily nickte und blickte ihn besorgt an.

„Kann ich irgendwas für euch tun?"

James war überrascht und zugleich angetan. Lily war noch nie so freundlich gewesen.

„Hm, ich weß nicht. Irgendwann muss er es erfahren."

„Dann kann ich wirklich nichts tun?"

James schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste Remus und Peter Bescheid sagen und die drei würden die nächsten Tage nicht von Sirius Seite weichen.

„Danke Lily!"

Er lächelte, es war ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. Er befand sich auf unbekanntem Terrain und wusste noch nicht so recht, wie er reagieren sollte. Sie nickte ihm zu, noch immer freundlich und ging dann wieder zu ihren Freundinnen. James war viel zu verwirrt um die nächsten Minuten irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Manchmal lagen Freude und Leid zweier Menschen zu nahe beieinander, dass man sich nicht ohne schlechtes Gewissen freuen konnte

Er fing Remus und Peter ab, als sie den Schlafraum verließen. Zum Glück hatte Sirius einen gesegneten Schlaf und würde ihnen noch ein wenig Zeit lassen.

„Hört zu! Wir müssen acht geben, dass Sirius keine Dummheiten anstellt."

Er zeigte ihnen den Artikel in der Zeitung, die er zuvor Alastar entwendet hatte. Die beiden reagierten wie erwartet.

Peter schüttelte bestürzt den Kopf, murmelte einige Dinge und lies den Kopf hängen. Remus Gesicht veränderte sich schlagartig, es wurde völlig ausdruckslos, nur seine Oberlippe zitterte ein wenig. James wusste, dass dies nur geschah, wenn Remus wütend wurde. Das kleine Zittern der Lippe reichte den Freunden für gewöhnlich, um ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Jetzt sprach er leise, kaum hörbar.

„Das wird ihn treffen. Ziemlich. Wir müssen ihn davor bewahren irgendwelche Dummheiten zu machen. Er darf unter keinen Umständen alleine in die Nähe von Narcissa, Regulus oder Bellatrix kommen. Das hätte wahrscheinlich schlimme Folgen für sie und noch schlimmere für ihn. Auch wenn ich nichts lieber tun würde, als alle anderen Mitglieder dieser hinterhältigen, kaltblütigen Sippe von arroganten Mördern selbst zu verfluchen."

James nahm war, wie er leicht zitterte. Remus musste wirklich wütend sein, wenn er solche Wörter benutzte.

James wusste, dass Remus für jeden von ihnen durchs Feuer gehen würde, wie er das von sich selbst auch behauptete. Jetzt hatte jemand einen ihrer besten Freunde tief verletzt. Es war Remus anzumerken, wie sehr er sich wünschte das diejenigen, die Sirius das antaten, aus dessen Leben ein für alle Mal verschwanden. Mit welchen Mitteln auch immer.

„Ich sag's ihm."

Damit drehte Remus sich um, und ging in den Schlafsaal zurück. Peter und James warteten an der Treppe mit besorgten Mienen.

**.X.**

Der Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht und James musste mit einem schnellen Zauber dafür sorgen, dass er ihm nicht die Brille von der Nase wehen konnte.

Im Moment sah er den Schülern zu, die sich für die Position des Hüters beworben hatten. Abwechselnd stellten sich die Schüler Frank und Alaster, die bereits die zu den Jägern des Teams ernannt worden waren. James besonderes Augenmerk lag auf einem Zweitklässler, Thomas Miller, der bisher alle Bälle gefangen hatte und auf seinem Besen eine außerordentliche Geschicklichkeit bewies. Er wartete bis alle fertig waren und versammelte sie dann um sich.

„Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die es versucht haben und kann denen die es nicht geschafft haben nur nahe legen es nächstes Jahr wieder zu versuchen."

Er holte Luft und blickte in die vielen erwartungsvollen Gesichter.

„Ich habe eine Auswahl getroffen, ich habe mich für Thomas Miller entschieden."

Er sah den Ausdruck auf Peters Gesicht und bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er wusste, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte und dass er kein guter Kapitän wäre, wenn er Peter ausgewählt hätte, obwohl es bessere Spieler gab. Aber der traurige, enttäuschte Blick ging ihm trotz allem nahe.

Thomas dagegen hatte, als James die frohe Botschaft verkündete, sein Geschick für den Besen plötzlich verloren und war fast zehn Meter in die Tiefe gestürzt ehe Alaster, der ihm geistesgegenwärtig gefolgt war, auffangen konnte.

Als nächstes fand die Auswahl der Treiber statt und James war überwältigt von der Auswahl. Fast zwanzig Schüler hatten sich auf dem Feld versammelt und kämpften jetzt mit den umherschwirrenden Klatschern. Einer stach deutlich hervor. Sirius.

James wusste nicht, ob es daran lag dass er ihn schon lange nicht mehr hatte spielen sehen, oder ob es der finstere Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war und die Wut, mit der er spielte. Mehrere Schüler bekamen harte Klatscher ab, die er mit großer Kraft und Präzision über das Feld schmetterte. Auch bei James zweiter Übung glänzte er durch Einsatz und Kraft.

James war froh, dass so viele Zuschauer anwesend waren, denn er war davon überzeugt, dass Sirius der beste Beater war, den Hogwarts seit langem gesehen hatten. Und er hatte genug Augenzeugen, so dass man seine Wahl nicht als Cliquenwirtschaft abtun konnte.

Sirius nahm seine Aufnahme ins Team stoisch hin, nicht mal ein Lächeln kam über sein Gesicht. Alexa dagegen freute sich maßlos und wäre bei dem Versuch einen Looping zu fliegen fast mit einem der Torpfosten kollidiert.

James blickte auf seine neue Mannschaft. Alaster und Frank waren altbewährt. Evike hatte sich bereits nach wenigen Minuten als wahres Adlerauge bewiesen und war die neue Sucherin. Thomas war außergewöhnlich talentiert. Alexa und Sirius bewiesen, dass sie gut genug fürs Team waren und er selbst war der dritte Jäger des Teams. Die Quidditchsaison konnte beginnen.

Gleich nach der Auswahl versammelte James die Spieler um sich, um alles Notwendige mit ihnen zu besprechen. Thomas fragte tausend verschiedene Dinge und lies ihn kaum zu Wort kommen. Irgendwann riss James Geduldfaden und er bat Thomas die Klappe zu halten und später Frank zu fragen, der ihm das alles mit Freuden beantworten würde. Frank lächelte leicht gequält.

Das erste Spiel war in einem Monat und bis dahin musste das Team sich einspielen. Er teilte Trainingspläne aus und besprach die Regeln. Die anderen stöhnten auf, als sie das Pensum sahen, das James sich und den Anderen zumutete. Die nächsten Wochen würden arbeitsintensiv werden. Keine halbe Stunde später waren alle auf dem Rückweg.

Peter und Remus stießen zu James und Sirius, die seit dem Frühstück noch immer kein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten. Peter hatte sich wieder gefasst und sah fast fröhlich aus, was er wohl Remus zu verdanken hatte.

„Ich denke die Mannschaft ist ganz passabel. Besser als letzte Saison auf jeden Fall. Noch besser!"

Letzte Saison war ein wenig nervenaufreibend gewesen. Ein verlorenes Spiel gegen die Ravenclaws hätte sie fast den Pokal gekostet.

„Damit dürften wir den Pokal wieder so gut wie sicher unser nennen!"

James lief grinsend und mit sich selbst und der Welt zufrieden neben seinen Freunden zum Schloss zurück.

„Dann gebt euer Bestes, dass er unser Haus nicht nach all der Zeit verlässt.

Peter grinste und kickte Steinchen über den schmalen Pfad. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt über Quidditch und verschiedene Taktiken, die James ausprobieren wollte, als Sirius mit einem Mal anhielt und erstarrte.

Vor ihnen, keine zehn Meter, lehnte Bellatrix Black an einem Baum und schien auf sie zu warten. Man hätte sagen können, dass sie mit ihrem grazilen Körper, den langen Haaren, den großen blauen Augen und der elfenbeinartigen Haut gutaussehend wäre. Aber jedem, der in ihre Augen blickte, wurde bewusst, dass bei ihr zwischen innerer und äußerer Schönheit Welten lagen. Die tiefblauen Augen flackerten unstet und waren dauernd in Bewegung. Sie schienen Bosheit und einen tiefen Sadismus zu vermitteln, der andere mit sofortiger Wirkung einzuschüchtern vermochte. Sie wirkte skrupellos und hatte eine Aura von Wahnsinn an sich.

„Mein Cousin und seine idiotischen Freunde."

Sie stand auf und stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.

„Was willst du? Verschwinde, arme Irre!"

James bedeutete ihr unwirsch aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er hatte wie Remus und Peter seinen Zauberstab gezückt Nur Sirius stand unbewaffnet neben ihm und blickte sie unverwandt an.

„Immer langsam. Hübsch langsam."

Sie lachte und es war als ob sie all ihren Wahnsinn in dieses Lachen gelegt hätte.

„Ich wollte doch nur mein Beileid kundtun. Mein tiefes, echtes Beileid für meine Schwester, für diese nutzlose Blutsverräterin."

Boshaft blitzen ihre Augen und der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

"Es ist jammerschade, dass sie so ein rasches, unerhofftes Ende gefunden hat. Wirklich jammerschade. Aber so passend für einen Blutsverräter wie sie, findest du nicht auch, Sirius?"

Kaum hatte sie seinen Namen ausgesprochen, hörte James eine Stimme etwas rufen. Dann traf Bellatrix ein Fluch, der sie einen guten Meter in die Höhe warf und dann zur Seite schleuderte.


	4. Heldentum und Ähnliches

Disclaimer: Das Übliche, ich habe weder einen Anspruch auf verwendete Charaktere, noch auf Begebenheiten oder Örtlichkeiten. Und ich werde aus dieser Fanfiction auch keinen Profit schlagen

Danke für die vielen Reviews, die ich inzwischen bekommen habe. Ich habe mich über jede einzelne gefreut. Ihr dürft aber gerne auch mal etwas kritisches Schreiben, oder mir in euren Reviews schreiben welche Situationen, Dialoge, Charakterisierungen euch besonders gut oder überhaupt nicht gefallen haben.

Dieses Kapitel ist noch ein wenig düster, ich denke aber, dass das nächste wieder etwas leichter wird und auch den einen oder anderen Lacher mit sich bringen wird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4. Kapitel: Heldentum und Ähnliches

Es brauchte einige Augenblicke bis James erkannte, wer von ihnen den Zauber gesprochen hatte. Zuerst dachte er, Sirius hätte die Selbstbeherrschung verloren, doch der stand noch genauso wie zuvor neben ihm. Grimmig und mit geballten Fäusten.

Stattdessen konnte er Lily erkennen. Lily, die mit einem Mal neben Remus stand und ihren Zauberstab erhoben hatte. Lily, die mit wütender Miene wartete, dass Bellatrix wieder aufstand.

Die anderen Rumtreiber schienen genauso erstaunt, wie er zu sein und keiner von ihnen bewegte sich.

„Steh auf Bellatrix Black! Ich werde den Vorfall deinem Hauslehrer melden, damit du weißt, dass du mit etwas so Niederträchtigem und Bösartigem nicht durchkommst."

Bellatrix stand auf und zu James Erstaunen lächelte sie. Ein so falsches, böses Lächeln, dass es ihm unweigerlich kalt den Rücken hinunterlief.

„Elendes Schlammblut! Dass du, ausgerechnet du, es wagst mit mir zu reden!"

Zischte sie Lily entgegen. Dann wandte sie sich um und schien zu gehen.

Erleichtert atmete James auf und blickte zu Sirius. Dieser hatte erst jetzt, als alles vorbei war seinen Zauberstab gezogen. James wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ein leuchtender Blitz an ihm vorbeischoss. Bellatrix hatte sich wieder umgedreht und die Nachlässigkeit der Anderen eiskalt ausgenutzt. Lily lag am Boden, bewegungslos und bleich im Gesicht.

„Expelliarmus!" rief Sirius neben ihm und Bellatrix Zauberstab wurde aus ihrer Hand gerissen und von Sirius aufgefangen. Vielleicht, so dachte sich James, hatte er geahnt was geschehen würde - immer hin kannte er seine Cousine besser als alle anderen zusammen.

„Cousin!"

Bellatrix Augen glühten unheilvoll. Ihre Stimme kam einem Kreischen gleich.

„Seid du so klein bist."

Sie deutete mit der Hand in Richtung Boden,

„Versuche ich dir beizubringen, dich mir nicht in den Weg zu stellen. Aber du hast immer noch nicht begriffen, dass, wenn du nicht von Nutzen bist, du wenigstens diejenigen ihre Arbeit tun lassen solltest, die noch Verstand besitzen."

James blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her, seinen Zauberstab zitternd in der Hand. Er wusste nicht ob er sich einmischen sollte, oder Sirius die Angelegenheit, und vor allem sich selbst, unter Kontrolle hatte. Er nahm war, wie Remus sich neben ihm über die am Boden liegende Lily kümmerte, dann wandte er sich wieder Sirius zu.

„Bella, verschwinde aus meinen Augen, oder ich vergesse mich."

Sirius Stimme ähnelte einem tiefen Knurren. Er schien gewachsen zu sein, so finster und gleichzeitig kraftvoll hatte James ihn nie gesehen. Vielleicht, so dachte er, eine Andeutung dessen was hinter der Fassade steckte. Ein mächtiger, gefährlicher Gegner und ein unschätzbarer Verbündeter.

Bellatrix blickte ihn an und brach dann in Lachen aus.

„Oh Cousin, eines Tages werde ich meine Familie reinigen von der Schande, die du über sie gebracht hast. Also versuch am Leben zu bleiben, damit der Triumph mein ist."

Sirius Augen blitzten auf und James fürchtete einen Augenblick lang, dass er Bellatrix verfluchen würde. Doch dann nahm er ihren Zauberstab und brach ihn in zwei Teile. Bellatrix blickte ihn einen Moment an und sagte mit schriller lauter Stimme.

„Das, mein Liebster, wirst du bereuen. Bitter!"

Sie drehte sich um und lachte und kicherte den ganzen Weg zurück zur Schule.

„James? Verdammt James komm her!"

Remus hatte sich über Lily gebeugt und befühlte ihre blasse Stirn. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Lippen blutleer. Ein kalter Schmerz durchfuhr James, als er sie da liegen sah. Ihr rechter Arm stand in einem unnatürlichen Winkel vom Körper ab und aus ihrer Nase lief ein dünner roter Faden.

„Scheiße! Was war das für ein Fluch?"

Remus zuckte ahnungslos die Schultern und blickte auf Lily hinab

„Ich hab nicht den leisesten Schimmer, was die Irre da gemacht hat. Aber sie blutet. Ich denke, wir sollten sie so schnell wie möglich zu Madame Pomfrey schaffen und McGonagall Bescheid sagen."

James nickte und hob Lily sachte vom Boden auf. Er konnte sie atmen hören und das beruhigte sein aufgeregtes Herz. Sirius warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann mit großen Schritten ab und lief in den verbotenen Wald.

Lilys Körper hing widerstandslos in seinen Armen, als er sie zurück trug. Remus und Peter gingen neben ihm. Mit besorgten Mienen gingen die drei aufs Schloss zu und trennten sich am Tor.

**.X.**

Madame Pomfrey war erst bleich und dann rot im Gesicht geworden, als sie Lily gesehen hatte. Ohne auch nur eine Frage zu stellen hatte sie ihren Arm befühlt und etwas von ‚gebrochen' und ‚schmerzhaft' gemurmelt. James schien sie vergessen zu haben, der immer noch still und mit besorgter Mine am Fußende des Betts stand. Die anderen Rumtreiber hatten McGonagall verständigt und Remus war dann Sirius suchen gegangen.

„Wird sie wieder?"

Madame Pomfrey drehte sich gedankenverloren zu ihm um und nickte dann.

„Potter, ich habe Schlimmeres geheilt, wesentlich Schlimmeres. Aber der Fluch, der sie getroffen hat war kein Kinderstreich. Nein, unverantwortlich, so etwas."

Die Krankenschwester schüttelte empört den Kopf und machte sich an Lilys Nase zu schaffen.

„Da muss ich ihnen zustimmen!"

McGonagall war in den Krankenflügel gekommen und hinter James getreten.

„Potter, stimmt das, was Lupin und Pettigrew erzählen - Sie sind von Bellatrix Black bedroht worden?"

Sie hatte ihn an der Schulter gefasst, ungewöhnlich sanft und führte ihn einige Meter von Lilys Bett weg. Sie sah besorgt aus, und die Lippen waren nur ein dünner Streifen, der deutlich ihren Ärger bekundete.

„Sie, Bellatrix, hat von Sirius Cousine gesprochen und wir...ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie etwas über den Mord weiß. Ihn irgendwie...gutheißt..."

„Und dann hat Miss Evans sie mit einem Fluch belegt?"

Er überlegte einen Augenblick, ob er irgendeine Möglichkeit hatte, Lily in Schutz zu nehmen, doch dann nickte er.

McGonagall sah einen Moment aus dem Fenster hinaus auf das Schulgelände und klopfte ihm dann energisch auf die Schulter.

„Gehen Sie hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Und schicken sie Mr Black zu mir, wenn sie ihn sehen."

James nickte und warf noch einen letzten, besorgten Blick auf Lily. Diese lag unverändert und bewusstlos in dem schneeweißen Bett. Sie hatte aufgehört zu bluten aber war immer noch außergewöhnlich bleich. Er beschloss sie später zu besuchen.

Den restlichen Tag waren alle vier Rumtreiber ungewöhnlich ruhig. Sirius war Stunden später aus dem Wald zurückgekommen und James hatte mit Sorge wahrgenommen, dass seine Fäuste blutig waren. Die vier hatten erst Gelegenheit miteinander zu reden, als von McGonagall zurück kam. Sirius war, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkam, wie ausgewechselt. Er scherzte und spaßte wieder auf die selbe Art und Weise wie sonst.

„Und, alles glatt gegangen?"

Peter blickte Sirius fragend an und opferte ihm zwei seine Schokofrösche. So ganz trauten die anderen Rumtreiber den plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankungen nicht. Sirius steckte Schockofrosch am Stück in den Mund und zog eine Grimasse.

„Pfschie hat geschagt, dasch isch nächpfschte Woche nachschitzschen tscholl."

Er schluckte und leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen.

„Aber sie hat gesagt, dass sie"

Er verstellte die Stimme und ahmte McGonagall nach.

„unter diesen Umständen von einer Entschuldigung absieht."

James grinste. Nie im Leben hätte sich Sirius bei Bellatrix entschuldigt.

„Darfst du denn im Team bleiben."

„Selbstverständlich. Was wäre denn das Team ohne mich? Und die Gute kann es sich doch nicht erlauben, ihre besten Spieler aus dem Team zu nehmen. Wo denkt ihr hin?"

„Das hat sie gesagt?"

Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und James nutzte die Chance unbeobachtet einen weiteren Schokofrosch zu stehlen.

„So ungefähr."

Sirius befühlte seinen Bauch und zog dann die Stirn in Falten.

„Leute ich denke wir müssen unser Palaver auf später verschieben, mein Magen weist Löcher in ungeahnten Dimensionen auf."

Er stand auf und ging zum Porträtloch, nicht ohne Evike ein strahlendes Lächeln zuzuwerfen, dass sie lediglich mit einem Kopfschütteln erwiderte.

Die anderen trollten sich und folgten Sirius unstillbarem Appetit.

Nachdem Sirius auch den dritten Teller geleert hatte und Peter dessen zweite Portion regenbogenfarbigen Wackelpudding abgeschwätzt hatte, lehnten sich die vier satt und zufrieden in den Bänken zurück. Dumbledore hatte bei Beginn des Essens zu verstehen gegeben, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte. Alice hatte Lily inzwischen im Krankenflügel besucht und der Kampf hatte sich inzwischen unter den Gryffindors herumgesprochen.

Der Schulleiter stand auf räusperte sich geräuschvoll und langsam kehrte Ruhe in der Halle ein.

„Liebe Schüler, für gewöhnlich pflege ich euch nicht von euren dringenden Vorhaben abzuhalten. Aber ich hoffe, dass ihr mir diese kleine Ausnahme verzeihen werdet.

Heute hat sich etwas ereignet, was ich für durchaus erwähnenswert halte.

Zwei Schüler haben heute eine ganz besondere Art von Heldenmut bewiesen, die belohnt werden sollen."

Eine leises Gemurmel kam auf und einige Schüler blickten zu Sirius, der geistesabwesend einen weitern von Peters Schockofröschen mit der Gabel drangsalierte.

„Es ist wahrlich heldenhaft, meine Lieben, sich für Andere einzusetzen, wann immer diese bedroht oder verletzt werden. Eine solche Art von Heldenmut, macht in diesen dunklen Tagen Hoffnung, dass lichtere auf uns warten. Dreißig Punkte für Gryffindor!"

Der ganze Tisch brach in lauten Applaus aus, und gleichzeitig begannen alle zu Fragen, wer von beiden sich dieses Lob auf seine Kappe schreiben konnte.

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„Aber meine Lieben, es gibt auch Arten von Heldentum, die viel leiser und ungesehener geschehen. Selbstbeherrschung im Anblick größter Ungerechtigkeit ist so etwas. Zu wissen, wann handeln sinnvoll ist, und wann man sich selbst mehr schadet, als dem Feinde. Für ruhiges Blut und viel Vernunft gibt es noch einmal dreißig Punkte für Gryffindor!"

Jetzt waren die Gryffindors nicht mehr zu bändigen. Ein paar waren aufgestanden und applaudierten Dumbledore zu. Alaster und Frank warfen James fragende Blicke zu, doch der grinste nur. Hätte er in diesem Augenblick Sirius beobachtet, wäre ihm vielleicht aufgefallen, dass sein Freund freudig verlegen auf seinen Teller blickte auf dem noch immer ein Froschschenkel zuckte.

Doch Dumbledore war noch immer nicht fertig.

„Und so wie Heldenmut und Tapferkeit belohnt werden müssen, so soll Niederträchtigkeit und Bosheit bestraft werden. Ich werde es nicht zu lassen, merkt euch das, das in dieser Schule Schüler aufgrund ihrer Herkunft, ihrer Einstellung oder ihrer Familie schlecht behandelt werden. Und um meinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen, denke ich, sind fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin ein Anfang."

Die letzten Worte gingen unter im Raunen, das die Halle wie eine Welle erfasste und in einem wilden Redeschwall endete. Einige der Slytherins hatten wutentbrannt die Halle verlassen, andere waren zum Lehrertisch gerannt und redeten auf ihren Hauslehrer, Professor Stiffles, ein.

James lehnte sich zurück und grinste zufrieden. Er hatte es geschafft im Trubel dem vorbeigehenden Malfoy einem Zwetschgenknödel an den Kopf zu werfen. Jetzt warf dieser giftige Blicke durch die Runde und versuchte nicht den Rest seiner würdevollen Arroganz zu verlieren, als er sich von Narcissa die rote Pampe aus dem blonden Haar fischen lies.

**.X.**

James klopfte an die Tür und sah Madame Pomfrey ihn hereinwinken. Lily lag im Bett, war wach und las in einem dicken Buch, _Zauberkunst in ihren Einzelheiten_. Die anderen Betten waren leer - sie schien die einzige Patientin zu sein.

Sie blickte auf und lächelte. Nach den drei Tagen Ruhe, die ihr Madame Pomfrey mit strenger Miene verordnet hatte, sah sie viel besser aus. Nicht, dass das James beim ersten Besuch mit den anderen Rumtreibern heute Morgen nicht auch schon aufgefallen wäre.

„Potter, welch ein unerwarteter Anblick! Schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Obwohl er sich gut überlegt hatte, was er sagen wollte, viel ihm das Ganze viel schwerer als erwartet. „Ich wollte nur nach dir sehen." Nuschelte er vor sich hin.

Lily sah ihn fragend an und deutete auf den Stuhl neben ihn Er setzte sich und zupfte am Saum seines Shirts herum.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken."

„Wofür?"

Sie hatte das Buch auf den Nachttisch gelegt, der voll war von Süßigkeiten und Blumen. James zählte mindestens drei verschiedene Sträuße und mehr als zehn Grußkarten. Die Karte der Marauderer stand vorne dran. Sie hatten sie selbst gemalt, Zauberer, Greifen und sogar einen Drachen, die sie mit einem Zauber belegt hatten, so dass sie zu tanzen schienen. Allerdings schien der Zauber langsam zu vergehen und die Gestalten wirkten eher betrunken, wie sie so über die Oberfläche torkelten.

„Sirius...Ich denke, du hast ihn vor einer Dummheit bewahrt."

Er blickte in ihre Augen und stellte fest, dass sie grün waren. Nicht dass ihm das zum ersten Mal auffiel. Aber es war das erste Mal, dass er länger als einen Augenblick Zeit hatte sie ausführlich zu betrachten. Um sie nicht anzustarren beobachtete er den Drachen auf der Karte, der dazu übergegangen war sich wie irre im Kreis zu drehen, nach dem er sich in den eigenen Schwanz gebissen hatte.

„Bellatrix ist eine kranke Irre, ich würde jeden vor ihr bewahren. Auch Sirius. Sogar dich."

Sie grinste, als sie sah, wie er seine Stirn in Falten zog.

„Hm, meine ich das nur oder hast du eben etwas Nettes zu mir gesagt?"

Lily lächelte.

„Nein James, das bildest du dir nur ein. Wie kommst du denn auf so eine blöde Idee? Du solltest dir die Ohren putzen!"

Er grinste als er aufstand. In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

„Ich denke, du hast recht. Ich geh dann mal. Brauche dringend eine Mütze voll Schlaf, ich höre seltsame Dinge."

**.X.**

Die Tage vergingen und Sirius wurde wieder ganz der Alte. Seine Freunde registrierten das mit Freude, wenn auch ganz im Stillen. James hatte sich an Remus Rat erinnert und trieb Sirius unbarmherzig und bei jedem Wetter zum Training. Die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Oktobers brachte noch einmal Farbe in die Gesichter der Jungen. Der Gedanke an Halloween und den bevorstehenden alljährlichen Streich brachte das Lächeln zurück

Sirius fühlte sich besser, irgendwie stärker, als hätte er seinen inneren Dämon für eine Zeit bezwungen, indem er Bellatrix überwunden hatte. Er wusste, dass die Beerdigung, übermorgen, alles andere als leicht werden würde, aber seit James versprochen hatte mit zu kommen, hatte er keinen so großen Horror mehr vor diesem Tag. Warum auch immer.

Er hatte beschlossen, dass der beste Weg düstere Gedanken abzulegen und bessere Laune zu bekommen, ein Mädchen war. Und so hatte er die letzten paar Tage damit verbracht aus der großen Anzahl an Verehrerinnen eine geeignete auszuwählen. Gemeinsam mit James hatte er beim Essen in der großen Halle und in den Unterrichtsstunden eine Auswahl an akzeptablen Mädchen getroffen. James war unbedingt dafür, dass er Ellen treffen sollte. Die kleine aber sehr energische Persönlichkeit hatte es James mit ihrer Schlagfertigkeit und ihrem angenehmen Humor angetan. Nicht dass er auch nur einen einzigen Moment Lily vergessen hätte, aber Ellen war ihm sympathisch. Sirius dagegen war sich mit ihr nicht sicher. Es war ihm nach der ganzen Aufregung der letzten Tage nach mehr Ruhe und Ellen versprach eine Menge Diskussionen und Reibereien. Ein anderes Mal vielleicht.

Letztendlich war seine Wahl auf Loreen gefallen, eine Sechstklässlerin aus Gryffindor. Sie war ruhig, bescheiden und eine schüchterne Schönheit.

So hatte er sein schönstes Lächeln aufgesetzt, einen vor Romantik triefenden Brief geschrieben und Pralinen verschenkt. Er hatte Frank bestochen, der mit ihr ein Mal in den drei Kannen etwas Trinken war und hatte alle erdenklichen Informationen ihm wahrsten Sinne aus ihm herausgepresst. Und die ganze Zeit über hatte er Remus grübelnde Blicke und gelegentliche Kommentare ignoriert.

Schließlich war der erwartete Erfolg eingetreten.

Jetzt stand sie vor ihm hoch oben in einem Zimmer im Astrologieturm und wartete darauf, dass er weitersprach.

„Doch es ist schön, dass du hier bist."

Er lächelte wieder. Sie saßen auf einer Bank am Fenster und blickten auf den mondlosen Himmel. Vorsichtig griff seine Hand nach der ihren. Er sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel lächeln und rot werden. Ihre Finger strichen behutsam über den Schorf an seinen Fingerknöcheln und streichelten seinen Handrücken.

„Weißt du,"

sagte sie leise.

„dass sie mich alle für verrückt erklären, dass ich mich auf dich eingelassen habe?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln und wartete bis sie weiter sprach.

„Aber selbst wenn das mit uns nichts wird. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, wie es ist mit dir hier oben zu sitzen."

Sie lächelte und ganz vorsichtig lehnte sie ihre Schulter an die seine. Ihr Kopf berührt leicht seine Schulter Er konnte sehen, wie sich in ihren Augen ein paar Sterne spiegelten, fast kitschig, dachte er. Langsam zog ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Eines, das ihn so zufrieden wirken lies, wie sonst selten.

„Und wie ist es so?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um blickte ihn mit wässrig blauen Augen an und grinste dann.

„Zu schön um wahr zu sein."

„Soll ich dich wecken?"

„Nein, warte noch ein wenig."

„Man soll doch dann aufhören, wenn's am Schönsten ist."

Er sah, wie sie besorgt die Augen zusammen kniff, dass Lächeln verschwand und sie blickte ihn abwartend an. Er stand langsam auf und stellte sich vor sie. Ihre Augen blickten unsicher zu ihm auf. Ermutigend lächelte er ihr zu und fuhr langsam mit seiner Hand durch ihr Haar . Wie erwartet war es weich. Einige Momente spielte er gedankenverloren mit ihren Locken und sah wie sie die Augen geschlossen hatte und seine Berührungen genoss.

„Hey Loreen, du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich hier so alleine lassen könnte."

„Weiß nicht."

„Na komm schon, dass würde nicht mal ich übers Herz bringen."

Er grinste und beugte sich dann vorsichtig zu ihr hinab. Sie war so unsicher, sein schlechter Ruf war manchmal wohl doch ein Hindernis. Aber heute Abend verspürte er keine Ungeduld, er mochte sie ein wenig und hatte das Gefühl behutsam sein zu müssen, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sie vom Tisch hob und ihre Hand nahm.

„Ich denke, für heute ist es genug. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du zu spät ins Bett kommst."

Er lächelte wieder und schob sie vor sich her zur Tür. Sie nickte und blickte ihn noch immer besorgt an.

„Hey, Loreen, lächle, es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich. Ich brauch nur ein wenig Zeit für mich."

Sie nickte verständnisvoll und drückte seine Hand, bevor sie das Zimmer verlies und zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückging.

Sirius blickte noch eine Weile hinaus zum Fenster und betrachtete die schwarze Nacht. Aus welchem Grund auch immer war ihm das die liebste Tageszeit. Dann wenn alle anderen schlafen gegangen waren und sich zum ersten Mal wirklich Ruhe ausbreitete. Wenn man das Holz knacken, den Regen prasseln und den Wind heulen hören konnte. Der Lärm des Tages hatte sich dann zurück gezogen und man konnte leicht das Gefühl bekommen der einzige Mensch zu sein.

Wie ein schwarzer Mantel verdeckte die Nacht die Makel und Unstimmigkeiten, die das Sonnenlicht so klar hervorhob. Und man selbst konnte ungesehen gehen und kommen.

Er blickte zu den Sternen und suchten den Stern, der ihm seinen Namen gegeben hatte. Hell prangte er am Himmel, heller als all die anderen, schien es ihm.

Es war wie ein Ritual für ihn, dass er, seit er klein war, Nachts, wenn ihn diese innere Unruhe wieder umtrieb, zu diesem Stern aufsah und sich fragte, wer im ihn wohl noch alles betrachtete. Manchmal belustigte ihn der Gedanke, dass Remus zum Mond empor sah und er zu den Sternen. Nur angeheult hatte er ihn noch nie.

Als er noch zu Hause gewohnt hatte, lange bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte er sich immer gewünscht, dass irgendwo in London, oder England, oder sonst wo, jemand war und sich genauso bitter wünschte nicht einsam zu sein, wie er das tat. Seit er James, Remus und Peter kannte war seine Einsamkeit nicht mehr so bitter. Und dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass er trotz allem keinen hatte, der ihn kannte, wirklich kannte. James kam dem Ganzen am nächsten und Remus wusste eine Menge über ihn, wenn er auch kein Wort darüber verlor. Er wusste gar nicht, ob er überhaupt wollte, dass ihn jemand so gut kannte. Denn was er da so entschlossen für sich behielt, hatte viel mit seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Familie zu tun. Und darüber zu reden würde bedeuten, dass er darüber nachdenken musste. Doch gerade das war es, was er schon fast krampfhaft versuchte zu vermeiden.

Er blickte auf seine Fingerknöcheln hinunter und fuhr mit der Hand über die Rufen. So viel Wut auf sich selbst und so viel Angst. Er wusste, dass er weder darüber reden konnte, noch wollte.

Er blickte zu seinem Stern und wünschte sich, dass irgendwann der Tag kam an dem er aufhören konnte so hart zu sich selbst zu sein und die Freundschaft der Rumtreiber endlich mit ganzem Herzen annehmen zu können.


	5. Trauerspiel

Disclaimer: Das Übliche (also nix meins)

Dieses Kapitel ist noch dunkler als alle anderen zuvor. Aber vielleicht muss man einfach den tiefsten Abgrund kennen, bevor es wieder aufwärts gehen kann.

Entschuldigt die Sprache und Ausdrücke, aber ich denke keiner von uns achtet auf korrekte Wortwahl, wenn er so schlechte Laune hat. Ansonsten vielen Dank für die Reviews, ich freu mich immer, und ganz besonders wenn's mehr werden zum letzten Kapitel!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5. Kapitel: Trauerspiel

Heute war Freitag, der Tag der Beerdigung. In einer knappen Stunde würde McGonagall sie in ihr Büro rufen, damit sie von da aus zu den Tonks flooen konnten. James war mit den Nerven schon jetzt am Ende, woran Sirius nicht unschuldig war. Der legte heute eine völlig übertriebene Fröhlichkeit an den Tag, die von Minute zu Minute schlimmer wurde.

Zum Frühstück hatte er dem dösenden Alaster den Arm unter dem Kinn weggezogen, so dass er mit dem Gesicht im Pudding gelandet war.

In der ersten Unterrichtsstunde hatte er so viele Papierflieger gebastelt, wie sein Heft einst Seiten hatte und dann das ganze Geschwader durch das Zimmer kommandiert. Professor Abelgag hatte es irgendwann geschafft, den Schwarm durch das Fenster ins Freie zu scheuchen. Die Erleichterung war aber nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen, denn die Flieger hatten die restliche Stunde unaufhörlich gegen die Scheibe getrommelt.

Das Fass war schließlich übergelaufen, als Sirius den Büchern der lernenden Erstklässler Beine und Zähne gehext hatte und sie einen Ringkampf veranstalten ließ. Also hatte James ihn am Kragen nach draußen gezogen, während Remus und Peter Lily dabei halfen die ineinander verbissenen Bücher zu trennen.

Jetzt schwebten sie über dem Quidditchfeld und James beobachtete argwöhnisch die Loopings, die Sirius einen nach dem anderen schlug.

„Bis dir schlecht wird. Und dann war es völlig umsonst, dass du Peter seinen letzten Vorrat an Schokolade geklaut hast."

Sirius antwortete nicht. Er hing an seinem Besen, der sich nun mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit um sich selbst drehte.

„Komm schon Tatze, lass uns einfach ein paar Bälle werfen. Wenn ich dir noch länger zusehen muss verlässt mich mein Anteil an der Schokolade."

„Mensch James", Sirius kam einen halben Meter über ihm zum stehen. „du bist der größte Jammerlappen den ich kenne."

„Und du bist schlimmer als der hyperaktive Hamster, den Peter sein Eigen nennt. Hey, wenn wir dich kleiner hexen, könntest du sein Laufrad mitbenutzen!"

Doch Sirius hörte nicht mehr zu. Er hatte sich mit seinem Besen kopfüber in Richtung Boden gestürzt und versuchte wohl so etwas wie den Brabalk-Sturz nachzuahmen. James folgte ihm in langsamen Spiralen zum Boden, wo Sirius nach einem abrupten Halt von seinem Besen gesprungen war

„Weißt du James, wir sollten mal wieder einen richtig guten Streich machen. Nicht so poplige Sachen wie in letzter Zeit. Was richtig großes!"

„Schon eine Idee?

James war abgestiegen und blickte auf die Uhr. Langsam wurde es Zeit, sie mussten sich umziehen und irgendwas mit den Haaren anstellen.

„Halloween!", sagte Sirius euphorisch und grinste.

„Ehrensache, dass wir an Halloween was machen. Nur fehlt uns bisher die zündende Idee um der Tradition gerecht zu werden."

„Meine Wenigkeit fühlt sich angesichts dieses grauenvollen Mangels an Kreativität zu Höherem bestimmt. Oder mit anderen Worten: Ich lass mir was einfallen Krone, macht euch auf was gefasst."

Sirius ließ eine tiefe Verbeugung folgen und trabte dann, seinen Besen noch immer wild durch die Luft dirigierend, vor James hinauf ins Schloss.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie durch den Kamin in McGonagalls Büro zu den Tonks gefloot. Der Kamin, in dem sie ankamen, war Bestandteil eines großen Wohnzimmers, das voller weißer Lilien war. Überall standen Vasen, in denen unzählige dieser Blumen untergebracht waren. Die dunklen Möbel und die weißen Wände hatten etwas puristisches. James hatte eine Ahnung davon, dass man das als stilvoll bezeichnete, aber für seinen Geschmack war es zu ordentlich. Im Haus war entsetzlich ruhig, er konnte niemanden reden hören und auch von draußen drang kein Geräusch herein. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich ein wenig und er versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals loszuwerden. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken an eine Beerdigung einer ihm völlig unbekannten Person, im Wohnzimmer einer Familie mit der er noch nie etwas zu tun gehabt hatte.

Sirius neben ihm war blasser geworden beim Anblick der vielen Blumen. Das Lächeln war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und er hatte die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen versteckt. Eilige Schritte hallten ihnen entgegen als sie den Kamin verließen und ein großer, hagerer Mann trat ins Zimmer.  
"Ah, Sirius, wie schön, dass ihr hier seid."

Er begrüßte Sirius mit einer kurzen Umarmung. Dann wandte er sich James zu.

„Und das ist James Potter, von dem du erzählt hast?

James schüttelte ihm die Hand und sprach sein Beileid aus. Der Mann nickte flüchtig und bedeutete ihnen dann ihm zu folgen.

„Kommt mit! Nymphadora ist in der Küche und die anderen Gäste werden bald eintreffen."

Sie folgten ihm durch das geräumige und lichtdurchflutete Haus. James fragte sich, welche Unsummen die Tonks für die gigantische Anzahl an Lilien ausgegeben haben mussten, die wirklich überall zu finden waren. Sie verbreiteten einen Geruch, der vielleicht in den ersten Minuten angenehm gewesen war und nun immer aufdringlicher und schwerer wurde. Das Haus wirkte ordentlich, die Gegenstände und Möbel unbenutzt, die Zimmer machten fast den Eindruck als wären sie unbewohnt.

„Nymphadora!"

Sirius hatte sich zu einem kleinen Mädchen, die im Rahmen der Küchentür stand, hinabgebeugt. Sie war noch klein, vielleicht acht oder neun, hatte rabenschwarzes Haar, ein schmales Gesicht und große blaue Augen, die freudig blitzten, als sie Sirius entdeckte.

„Sirius!"

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Sirius hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf seine Schultern.

„Komm du Zwerg, wir drehen eine Runde ums Haus, und du zeigst mir noch Mal, wo wir letztes Jahr den großen Gnom gefangen haben."

Dann war er weg, raus zur Tür, geflüchtet vor der Lilieninvasion und hatte James an der Seite eines schweigsamen Mr Tonks alleine gelassen. Small Talk der Erwachsenen lag James wenig, auch wenn seine Eltern sich regelmäßig die Mühe machten, ihn auf Empfängen und Dinners in die geheimnisvolle Welt sinnentleerter Kommunikation einzuführen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sirius etwas mit Kindern anfangen kann.", sagte James leise in einem zaghaften Versuch ein Gespräch zu beginnen

„Oh doch, er war im Sommer öfters bei uns und sie verstanden sich prächtig. Schau, er hat ihr sogar ein Baumhaus gebaut."

Tonks schob einen der Vorhänge über der Spüle beiseite und deutete aus dem Fenster. James konnte ein baufälliges Holzgerüst erkennen, das einen Meter über dem Boden, etwas windschief, an einem Baum hing.

„Na ja, seine handwerklichen Fähigkeiten sind noch nicht ganz ausgereift, aber es ist ja immer der gute Wille der zählt." sagte Tonks lächelnd, bevor er den Vorhang fallen ließ und gedankenverloren in die Spüle blickte

James betrachtete seinen Gegenüber flüchtig. Er sah verhärmt aus, als hätte er Nächte lang nicht geschlafen. Die Ringe unter den Augen, der traurige Blick und die Stirn, die immer sorgenvoll gerunzelt war, ließen ihn kränklich wirken.

Die Türklingel riss beide Männer aus ihren Gedanken.

Die restlichen Gäste trafen ein, taten ihr Beileid kund und stellten sich vor. Sirius und Nymphadora kamen wieder ins Haus und begrüßten die Ankömmlinge. Sie bestanden aus Teds Eltern und zwei seiner Schwestern, so wie einigen handverlesenen Freunden der Familie. Die Gesellschaft versammelte sich im Esszimmer und trank Tee. Die Gesprächsthemen reichten vom Wetter, über die aktuellen Boggart-Bekämpfungsmittel bis hin zum neuesten Rennbesen. James übte sich in Konversation, seine Eltern wären stolz gewesen, hätten sie ihren Jungen sehen können. Sirius hatte sich auf einen der Stühle gesetzt und beobachtete die Personen im Raum. Einer der Gäste hatte kurz versucht mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen, war dann aber, verschreckt von der grimmigen Einsilbigkeit, wieder geflüchtet.

James wand sich mit einer Ausrede und einem schüchternen Lächeln aus einem öden Gespräch und setzte sich zu seinem Freund.

„Keine Lust dich zu unterhalten?"

„Wenn ich nichts sage, habe ich genauso viele sinnvolle Sachen gesagt, wie du in einer Stunde Gequatsche mit Miss Tonks."

James lächelte. Sirius war noch nie der Mensch gewesen, der sich gesellschaftlichen Zwängen unterwarf. Er konnte, wenn er wollte, unglaublich charmant, aufmerksam und eloquent sein. Aber im Moment hatte er sich für das Gegenteil entschieden und wehrte mit finsterem Blick alle ab, die ihm zu nahe kommen wollten.

„Hm, ich denke es gehört einfach dazu." antworte James ihm schulterzuckend.

„Wenn du meinst. Ich hab jedenfalls kein Bock auf hohles Gerede."

Sirius begann mit dem Stuhl zu wippen und James gab auf. Wenn Sirius schlechte Laune hatte, war er äußerst reizbar. Das konnte nur allzu schnell in einer lautstarken Diskussion enden, die James um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte.

„Willst du was trinken?"

Das schien die gewünschte Wirkung zu zeigen.

„Eine deiner besseren Ideen. Bleib du hier, ich hol mir selber was, ich kenn mich aus. Soll ich dir was mitbringen?"

„Wasser."

Sirius nickte und war aufgestanden. Er wimmelte Nymphadora ab und setzte seine grimmige Miene wieder auf, die ihm den Weg durch die Trauergesellschaft bahnte. James war unterdessen von Nymphadora in Beschlag genommen worden. Gelangweilt vom Gespräch der Erwachsenen suchte sie einen Spielkameraden. Langsam schlich sie sich an, grinste dann und streckte die Arme aus.

„Darf ich auf deinen Schoß sitzen?"

Er zuckte wenig erfreut mit den Achseln und hob sie hoch.

„Bist du Sirius Freund?" Ihre großen blauen Augen blickten fragend zu ihm auf.

„Ja, bin ich."

James hatte überhaupt kein Händchen für Kinder. Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass sie umso mehr heulten, je jünger sie waren und deshalb mied er sie, wo er nur konnte.

„Und gehst du auch auf die Schule?"

„Ja."

Er blickte sich nach einem Ball, einer Puppe, irgendeinem Spielzeug, das sie ruhigstellen würde.

"Ich geh da auch mal hin. Wenn ich groß bin."

„So so."

Wo zum Teufel blieb Sirius eigentlich! Der sollte kommen und ihm das kleine Monster mit den großen blauen Augen abnehmen. Sirius, sein Ritter in der Not - ein Gedanke, der so befremdlich war, dass James lächeln musste.

„Worüber lachst du?"

„Über Sirius!

„Jaa. Sirius ist lustig! Letztes Jahr haben wir einen Gnom gefangen, da draußen im Garten. Und dann hat der Gnom den Sirius gebissen. Genau da!", sie deute auf die Stelle zwischen James Beinen.

„Der hat ganz viel geschrieen, so lange bis Papa den Gnom gehext hat. Das war lustig, da musste ich auch lachen."

James war erst bleich und dann rot geworden. Dieses Kind _war_ ein Monster. Es wurde definitiv Zeit nach Sirius zu sehen.

„Dein Papa winkt dir, schnell schau nach was er von dir will."

Eine Notlüge, die ihn aus einer prekären Situation brachte, war ein vertretbares Verbrechen. Die Kleine sprang von seinen Knien und er stand auf+ um mit großen Schritten in die Küche zu flüchten. Doch diese war verlassen und Sirius nirgendwo zu sehen. Lediglich eine Tür stand einen Spalt weit offen. James klopfte vorsichtig an.

„Herein der Herr!"

James öffnete die Tür und fand Sirius in einer Art Vorratskammer. Er saß auf mehreren Getränkekisten und hielt eine Flasche in der Hand, die mit einer bräunlichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Er schüttelte sie ein wenig und hob sie ihm dann hin.

„Feinster Feuerwhiskey, ganz edler Tropfen. Da, versuch mal!"

„Was zum Teufel tust du da?"

James nahm ihm die halbleere Flasche weg und blickte auf das Stanniolpapier, das am Boden lag. Offensichtlich war die Flasche bis eben noch zu gewesen.

„Bist du des Wahnsinns, dich hier am helllichten Tag betrinken zu wollen? Geht's dir noch gut?"

Er schraubte die Flasche zu und blickte Sirius an. Dessen Anflug von guter Laune war beendet und er blickte, jetzt wieder grimmig, auf die Wand hinter James. Bevor James ihm den Kopf waschen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Sirius, James, seid ihr da drinnen? Wir wollen los. Kommt ihr?"

„Wir sind auf dem Weg Mr.Tonks. Haben nur etwas verloren. Einen Moment noch."

Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder von der Tür und James atmete auf.

„Kannst du gehen?"

„Bestimmt."

Immerhin lallte Sirius noch nicht und als er aufstand, sah es auch so aus, als könnte er mit etwas Konzentration ganz normal laufen. Jedenfalls marschierte er mit grimmiger Bestimmtheit an James vorbei, öffnete die Tür und nahm das kleine Monster, das davor lauerte, in Empfang.

„Na Nymphadora! Kleiner Ritt gefällig?"

Er schwankte als er die Kleine hochhob.

„Bei Merlins Bart, Sirius! Lass sie sofort wieder runter!"

Sirius stellte das Kind unsanft wieder auf den Boden und blickte James grimmig an.

„Ich will aber Hoppe-Reiter machen. Ich will!" Kleine rote Spitzen bildeten sich an den Enden von Nymphadoras Haaren und sie stampfte beleidigt auf.

„Siehst du!" Sirius blickte triumphierend und griff wieder nach ihr.

„Lass es gut sein, ich mach das."

James hob das Monster hoch und setzte sie auf seine Schultern. Sobald sie die Beerdigung und seinen Rausch überstanden hatten, würde Sirius teuer für diesen Ritt mit dem nervenden Etwas zahlen müssen. Bis dahin nahm er stoisch hin, dass sie ihn an den Haaren zog und ihn mit krähender Stimme bewegen wollte schneller zu gehen.

Draußen peitschte ein kühler Wind Wolkenfetzen über den Himmel. James wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie noch in Hogwarts wären und Quidditch spielen würden. Den Weg zum Friedhof lief die Gesellschaft zu Fuß, Ted und dessen Eltern voraus, Sirius und James zuletzt. Nymphadora wollte auf dem halben Weg runter und rannte zu ihrem Vater, um ihm zu erzählen, dass sie ein fliegendes Pferd wollte.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

James warf Sirius einen kurzen Blick zu, der mit gesenktem Kopf und den Händen in den Hosentaschen ein völlig untypisches Bild abgab. Noch nie hatte er ihn so niedergeschlagen gesehen. Er kannte ihn wütend, so wütend, dass er wie ein Berserker auf den Gefühlen rumtrampeln konnte und sich selbst auch nicht schonte. Er kannte ihn, wenn er nachdenklich war, still wurde und ins Leere blickte. Aber niedergeschlagen und wirklich traurig hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt.

„Geht schon."

„Packst du das?"

Sirius warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und kickte dann ein Steinchen über den Bordstein.

„Was meinst du?"

„Die Beerdigung. Packst du das, oder sollen wir heim?"

„Nee, James. Das muss irgendwie gehen, das bin ich ihr schuldig."

Er schwankte leicht und James hielt ihn am Ellenbogen fest.

Der Friedhof war verlassen, die Bäume hatten ihr Laub abgeworfen und standen nun kahl und schwarz da, wie stille Beobachter. Das gute Dutzend Gäste stand um ein Grab, während ein Geistlicher einige kurze Worte über Andromeda verlor. James Gedanken drifteten wieder und wieder ab und er bemerkte wie er öfters besorgt zu Sirius hinüber blickte. Der stand da, emotionslos wie ein Stein, während die anderen Gäste ihre Taschentücher auspackten, leise Worte des Abschieds murmelten und sich gegenseitig in den Arm nahmen. Sie flüsterten etwas über die grausamen Umstände ihres Todes, den Mord und das arme Kind. Und immer wieder viel der Name ‚Black' mit mehr oder minder großer Verachtung in der Stimme und hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Die Zeremonie näherte sich ihrem Ende und Sirius trottete gesenkten Hauptes zu Tonks und seiner Tochter, um dort wortlos über das Grab in die Ferne zu starren.

Überrascht und unschlüssig wartete James einige Meter von den dreien entfernt und wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Der Rest der Trauergesellschaft war bereits auf dem Rückweg und verließ den Friedhof. Er fuhr zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Komm mein Junge. Sie brauchen Zeit für sich, um Abschied zu nehmen."

Ein älterer Mann, der ihm als Teds Vater vorgestellt worden war , lächelte ihm zu und bedeutete ihm zu folgen. James warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf die drei und lief ihm dann nach.

Als sie im Haus angelangt waren, hatte bereits jemand Kaffee gemacht und Kuchen auf den Tisch gestellt. James hatte sich gesetzt und nahm die Tasse Kaffee dankend an, das Stück Kuchen lehnte er allerdings höflich ab. Der Geruch der Lilien war so drückend, dass er es sich nicht vorstellen konnte etwas zu essen. Die Zeiger der Uhr wanderten über das Zifferblatt und die Gäste redeten über alte Erinnerungen, fröhlichere Tage und dann doch wieder übers Wetter.

Es verging fast eine Stunde, bis sich die Tür öffnete und mit einem kalten Luftschwall Ted und seine Tochter eintraten. Als die Tür hinter den beiden ins Schloss fiel, stand James irritiert auf.

„Wo ist Sirius?"

„Ist er nicht hier? Er ist zehn Minuten vor uns gegangen, ich dachte er wäre längst hier." Ted blickte ihn müde an.

James schwante nichts Gutes.

„Ich geh ihn suchen."

Er schnappte seine Jacke und stellte sich wieder dem kalten Wind. Die Tonks wohnten in einem kleinen Londoner Vorort, gepflegt aber bescheiden, kein Prunk oder Protz. James war noch nie hier gewesen und fragte Passanten nach Pubs und Kneipen, in denen er Sirius am ehesten vermutete. Er irrte fast eine Stunde durch die Straßen, bis er ihn schließlich fand. Sirius saß im hintersten Eck eines verrauchten Pubs an der der Ecke der Hauptstraße, hatte einen Krug vor sich stehen und ein Päckchen Zigaretten neben sich liegen.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."

James setze sich zu ihm und betrachtete argwöhnisch den halbleeren Bierkrug.

„Musste nachdenken. Allein. Und hab die ganzen Leute nicht mehr ausgehalten. Schwätzer, die haben doch alle keine Ahnung."

„Wovon?"

Sirius zog gierig an seinem Glimmstängel und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Kerben im Tisch.

„Wie es ist, wenn man ein Black ist. Und sich mit dieser Drecksfamilie rumschlagen muss."

Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Krug.

„Keiner von denen weiß wie es ist, wenn man eine Familie hat und dann doch wieder nicht. Eine Alibi-Familie, mehr Schein und Trug als sonst was. Die haben doch keine Ahnung, wie es ist, wenn man Eltern hat, die einen nicht wollen, die einen verachten, die einem wieder und wieder und immer wieder sagen, dass man eine Schande ist. Das letzte Stück Dreck!"

Er drückte die glühende Zigarette mit den Fingern aus und James zuckte beim bloßen Anblick zusammen.

„Eine Mutter, die einen nicht in den Arm nimmt, weil man lediglich der Schmutz unter ihrem Schuh ist. Weil man eine Schande ist, eine verdammte Schande."

Sirius steckte sich eine neue Zigarette an und bestellte sich einen Schnaps. James lehnte sich zurück, überfordert, besorgt und dennoch wollte er wissen, was da noch kam.

„Hab ich dir jemals erzählt, dass mein Vater mich mit elf einmal in den Keller gesperrt hat, weil ich ihn angeschrieen habe?"

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und weißt du, warum ich ihn angeschrieen habe?"

Doch er wartete James Schulterzucken nicht ab, er hatte sich in Rage geredet.

„Weil das Arschloch mir verboten hat, mich mit den Muggelkindern aus der Nachbarschaft zu treffen. Narcissa und Lucius, Bellatrix und Rudolphus wären angemessener gewesen. Aber ein Black gibt sich nicht ab mit dem Abschaum auf der Straße.

Er hat mich eingesperrt in dieses Loch, drei ganze Tage. Und als ich geweint und gebettelt habe, weil ich Angst hatte, da kam er und schlug mir ins Gesicht. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Bis ich still war."

Der Schnaps kam und Sirius stürzte ihn in einem einzigen Zug hinab.

„Ein Black heult nämlich nicht, weißt du? Und er bettelt nicht. Ein Black ist etwas Besseres. Und ich, ich war es irgendwann nicht mehr wert diesen Namen zu tragen. War es nie wert gewesen."

Dann wurde er still und blickte James an. Es war ein langer verzweifelter Blick aus grauen Augen, als würde er innerlich ertrinken und nie wieder zurückkommen.

„Und sie hat es gewusst."

Jetzt war seine Stimme leise, fast ein Flüstern.

„Sie hat alles gewusst, hat es gesehen, hat den ganzen Mist selbst erlebt. Sie war die einzige, die mich verstand, ohne dass ich viel reden musste. Sie verstand mich ohne die ganzen Worte.

Und jetzt ist sie tot. Ihre Familie hat sie umgebracht. Unsere Familie hat sie umgebracht. Verstehst du das? In unserer Familie bringt man sich lieber um, als einen Schandfleck zu ertragen. Jetzt bin ich der Letzte, der Letzte auf ihrer Liste. Und irgendwann werde ich auch in der Erde liegen, begraben und von Würmern zerfressen und das Letzte was ich hören werde, ist das Lachen dieser Irren."

James wusste, dass er von Bellatrix sprach und allein beim Gedanken an sie schüttelte es ihn.

„Und weißt du, dann werde ich endlich Ruhe haben. Wenn ich tot bin, dann kann ich aufhören so viel nachzudenken. Warum diese scheiß Familie ist wie sie ist und warum ich bin wie ich bin. Warum alles so kommen musste und so viel schiefgelaufen ist. Und vor allem...vor allem werde ich mich nicht mehr so verdammt alleine fühlen. So gottverdammt verlassen."

Dann schwieg er. Saß da und rauchte, blickte ins Leere und sah aus wie der einsamste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt.

James kämpfte mit den Worten. So viele Sachen, die er sagen konnte und nichts was geholfen hätte. Nichts was ihm auch nur im Geringsten den Schmerz nehmen würde, ihn trösten würde oder von irgendeiner Weise von Bedeutung wäre. Das Einzige, was er tun konnte, war da zu sein, zuzusehen und zu hoffen, dass Sirius wusste, dass er nicht alleine war.

Irgendwann, es konnten Minuten oder Stunden vergangen sein, blickte Sirius ihn an.

„Danke James."

James nickte und zahlte die Rechnung. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Haus der Tonks zurück. Sirius hatte den Arm um seinen Hals gelegt und James trug ihn mehr, als dass er aus eigener Kraft lief. Es war ein schweigsamer Rückweg und es war spät geworden. Viel zu spät und das bedeutete zusätzlichen Ärger. Aber das war nichts, worüber James sich jetzt Sorgen machte. Manche Dinge werden bedeutungslos, wenn man wahre Abgründe sieht.

Sie kamen zu den Tonks, um deren Kamin zu nutzen und Ted nickte ihnen zum Abschied zu, wortlos und mit besorgtem Blick. Und zu James Überraschung blickte auch McGonagall nur kurz von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und ließ die beiden kommentarlos passieren. Vielleicht schien sie zu ahnen, dass es Momente gab, in denen Regeln und Bestimmungen zweitrangig waren.


	6. Das Ende vom Anfang

Vorwort:

Erstmal: Entschuldigt die Verspätung, viel post-Prüfungsstress ist eine ungenaue Umschreibung für meinen momentanen Geisteszustand (gelobe Besserung).

Hier ist das letzte Kapitel der Geschichte. Wir sind am Ende angekommen und können sehen was sich getan hat und ob sich was getan hat. Ich will mich noch mal bei allen bedanken, die gelesen und gereviewt haben. Die Idee für die nächste Geschichte steht bereits und Sirius wird wohl mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit wieder eine Rolle spielen.

Liebe Grüße, die Autorin

Disclaimer: Das Übliche

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kapitel 6: Das Ende vom Anfang

Der Besen zitterte in der Luft und schien kaum stillhalten zu können. James warf einen Blick über die Schulter und versuchte Evike ausfindig zu machen. Kurz sah er sie unter sich vorbeifliegen, dann zog er seinen Besen hoch und warf sich gegen den Wind. Es stand dreißig zu zehn für Slytherin.

Frank und Alexa hatten bereits ein paar üble Klatscher abbekommen. Thomas war das Wunder der Saison. Wenn die Slytherins keine so miese Taktik entworfen hätten, dann wären sie in Führung. Aber so lagen sie hintendran, glatte dreißig Punkte.

In dem Moment zischte eine Jägerin der Slytherins an ihm vorbei. Verflucht, sie hatte den Quaffel! Nicht schon wieder, dachte sich James.

„Sirius, pass auf Thomas auf! Der hat schon genug abbekommen.", bellte er gegen den Wind und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Sirius wendete und zu den Pfosten zurück flog. Ein schrilles Surren näherte sich James und er duckte sich gerade noch rechzeitig.

McPhee, einer der Slytherin Treiber, hatte ihm doch tatsächlich einen Klatscher verpassen wollen. Saubande!

Sirius war zu langsam - die Taktik der Slytherins ging auf. Kim, der gegnerische Kapitän schlug einen harten Klatscher nach Thomas. Der Hüter war abgelenkt und bemerkte die heranrasende Jägerin nicht. Sie zielte, schleuderte den Quaffel mit aller Kraft – Thomas warf sich noch zur Seite, aber es war zu spät - Tor! Scheiße.

Jubel brandete auf und die silbern-grüne Menge tanzte auf der Tribüne.

„Frank, Alaster, Dreierformation!" schrie James über das Feld. Ein ziemlich lädierter Thomas warf ihm den Quaffel zu. Das wochenlange Training schien sich auszuzahlen und sein beiden Jäger nahmen ihre Positionen neben James ein. Evike räumte einen dunkelhaarigen Slytherin effektiv mit einem Klatscher aus dem Weg, so dass James frei Bahn hatte. Er raste auf das Tor zu. Der Wind fuhr durch seine Haare und lies seinen Umhang in der Luft peitschen. Über ihm schwebte Mc Phee und zielte.

James warf sich herum und versuchte Haken zu schlagen, um ein möglichst schlechtes Ziel zu bieten.

„Jetzt Frank!" brüllte James.

Frank stürzte herab, schnappte sich den Quaffel und flog nach unten weg.

„Ein geschicktes Manöver von Longbottom. Da machen die Slytherins aber lange Gesichter." Trällerte Audrey, die neu ernannte Stadionsprecherin, über das Feld.

Etwas traf James mit hoher Geschwindigkeit an der Schulter. Er wurde auf diese Seite geworfen und konnte sich gerade noch festhalten. Eisern biss er die Zähne zusammen, und ignorierte den dumpfer Schmerz der durch seinen Körper fuhr. Verdammte Klatscher…mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb er sich die Schulter und beobachtete, wie Frank ein Ausweichmanöver nach dem anderen flog. Dann warf Frank geschickt den Quaffel zu Alaster. Keine zwei Sekunden später wurde er von einem der Slytherin Jäger angerempelt und fiel fast vom Besen. Das Publikum buhte empört.

„Die Slytherins spielen wie die letzten Schweine. Keine Ahnung von fair play, die Bande!" entrüstete sich Audrey.

James hörte das alles nicht. Er flog mit einer irren Geschwindigkeit auf die Tore zu und kam gleichzeitig mit Alaster und Frank vor den Ringen an. Jetzt nur nicht patzen!

Alaster spielte ihm den Ball zu, der Torwart der Slytherins blickte ihn finster an und machte sich bereit.

In dem Moment tauchte Frank auf, James täuschte an... und warf überraschend zurück zu Alaster. Der Torwart war verwirrt und hing für einen kurzen Augenblick regungslos in der Luft. Darauf hatten sie gewartet! Alaster stürzte nachvorn und bevor der Torwart wusste, wie ihm geschah, zischte der Ball an ihm vorbei! Klasse! ... TOR!

„Sagenhaft, Weltklasse! Die Gryffindors erzielen ein Tor. Wunderbar!" Audreys stimme überschlug sich vor Begeisterung. Jubel brandete in den Reihen unter ihnen auf. Das war den ganzen verdammten Schmerz in James Schulter wert. Er winkte Remus zu, den er im Publikum gesichtet hatte. An James Seite grinste Alaster, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Vier Dreierangriffe und zwei Todesspiralen später verpasste Sirius Kim einen Klatscher in den Magen. Wüste Sache, den Jungen schlug es fast vom Besen. Wütend schrillte Madame Hoochs Pfeife über das Feld. Freiwurf für Slytherin.

Thomas flog im Tor auf und ab und hatte inzwischen Ohren, die purpurn leuchteten. Der gegnerische Jäger flog auf Position und die Pfeife gab das grelle Signal. Der Slytherin holte aus…alle hielten den Atem an...daneben.

Das Spiel ging weiter, James flog auf Position. Evike zischte neben ihm nach oben, hatte sie etwas gesehen?

James steuerte auf Kim zu, der den Quaffel hatte. Er gab ihm einen ordentlichen Stoß und versuchte den runden Ball zu bekommen. Kims Augen blitzten böse. Er holte aus um ihn mit einem Fußtritt vom Besen zu hauen. Zack! Bevor er James treffen konnte erwischte ihn ein Klatscher im Rücken. Ein Schrei und Kim ließ den Quaffel fallen.

James schnappte ihn und raste los.

„Miller hat den Schnatz gesehen. Hinter ihr Olster! Ein Kopf an Kopf Rennen!" schrie der Sprecher vor Begeisterung.

Über ihm entbrannte ein heißer Kampf um den Schnatz. Er nutzte die allgemeine Aufregung, um zum Tor der Slytherins zu gelangen. Er zielte, warf und traf! Sein Tor war astrein und dennoch, der Jubel war zu groß... Dann wurde es ihm bewusst. Alexa hatte soeben den Schnatz gefangen. Es stand 180 zu 70. Die Stadionsprecherin überschlug sich vor Begeisterung.

Das Spiel war zu Ende und Gryffindor hatte gewonnen. Das Stadium tobte, und die Gryffindors fielen sich lachend in die Arme. Die Buhrufe der Slytherins gingen in den Jubelrufen unter. James grinste in sich hinein. Verdammt, war das ein gutes Gefühl!

Sirius war als erster bei ihm und lächelte so ganz siriustypisch.

„Wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben's diesen holköpfigen, räudigen, affenschwänzigen..."

Alexa knuffte ihn in die Seite und Sirius verstummte, weil er seine Energie aufwenden musste, um auf dem Besen zu bleiben.

„Tolles Tor, James!"

Alaster klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und Frank neben ihm grinste zufrieden. Dann stießen auch Evike und Thomas zu ihnen und nur mit vereinten Kräften konnten Alaster und James Sirius davon abhalten, sie auf ihrem Besen hochleben zu lassen.

„Toll gespielt, alle miteinander. Lasst uns runterfliegen und den Losern die Hände schütteln."

Freimütig schüttelte James Arther Kim die Hand und winkte Remus und Peter zu. Remus, Peter und Lily winkten zurück und aus James Grinsen wurde etwas, das sein Gesicht von Ohr zu Ohr in zwei Hälften zu teilen schien.

Sirius war ein paar Meter weiter entfernt mit Loreen zu einem engverschlungenen Knäuel verwachsen und erst McGonagalls gefürchtetes Räuspern aus nächster Nähe vermochte die beiden wieder zu trennen. Das restliche Team lag sich in immer wieder unterschiedlicher Besetzung in den Armen, nur Alaster schien Alexas Hand nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen.

Die Sonne ging gerade hinter dem verbotenen Wald unter, als die fröhlich feiernde Schar den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte. James hatte inzwischen so viele Gryffindor-Schals um, dass man ihn damit hätte mumifizieren können. Sirius trank etwas, das aussah wie Butterbier. Vermutlich war es eine Spezialmischung aus Peters geheimen Vorräten. Remus war damit beschäftigt, Alaster mit diebischer Freude indiskrete Fragen zu stellen. Wie immer hatten die Hauselfen ganze Arbeit geleistet. Der Raum war voller Lichter, Musik, Dekoration und – Essen. Es war dem guten Draht der Rumtreiber zu dem kleinen Völkchen zu verdanken, dass Siege in Gryffindor auch immer ein kulinarisches Erlebnis waren. Die Tische bogen sich förmlich unter Pasteten, kandierten Früchten, Ofenkartoffeln, Hähnchenkeulen und - James traute seinen Augen nicht – einem ganzen Spanferkel. Peter zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Mir war halt danach."

Sirius hatte inzwischen einen Sessel erklommen und schwenkte eine weitere Flasche. Inspiriert nahm James sich vor, sich auf die Suche nach dem geheimen Vorrat zumachen. „Lasset es euch schmecken, genießt den Sieg und schlagt euch die Bäuche voll. Lass uns feiern, bis die Schwarte kracht." Sirius machte eine ausladende Geste und vollführte einige akrobatische Übungen, bis er das Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte.

„Das sollte wohl eher heißen, lasst uns feiern bis McGonagall kommt.", sagte eine leise Stimme neben James.

Er blickte sich um und sah Lily, die amüsiert zu Sirius hinüberblickte, der nun mit Franks Hilfe von der Sessellehne kletterte und sich mit Schwung in selbigen fallen ließ.

„Es geht ihm wieder besser, oder?"

„Ich nehme es an. Wir sprechen nicht viel darüber."

Lily nickte und drehte sich zu James um. James hatte ein normale Flasche Butterbier gefunden und nuckelte daran.

„Weißt du, ich denke es ist gut, dass er Freunde wie euch hat. Dann muss er den ganzen Mist nicht alleine durchstehen."

James stellte die Bierflasche etwas zu schnell ab, Schaum lief ihm über die Hand, und er holte tief Luft. Lily lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf die seine - eine kurze flüchtige Berührung.

„Amüsier dich noch gut, James."

„Danke."

Er blickte ihr nach, wie sie durch den Raum zu ihren Freundinnen ging.

„Du wirst dir die Hand wohl nie wieder waschen, was?"

Remus lehnte an der Wand gegenüber und grinste sein dreckigstes Grinsen.

„Ach, halt den Mund!"  
"Wir sollten uns ernsthaft überlegen, sie abzuhacken und als Trophäe an die Wand zuhängen."

Geschickt wich er einer fliegenden Pastete aus und fuhr fröhlich fort.

„Aber immerhin hast du nicht gestottert wie ein Idiot."

„Hab ich nicht?"

Remus wurde ernst, wie nur Remus ernst werden konnte: mit einem Schlag.

„Nee, im Ernst James, ich glaub, sie mag dich."

„Meinst du?"

„Denke schon."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in Richtung Porträtloch, typisch Remus eben, dachte sich James, dem wurde der Trubel zu viel. Er selbst schnappte sich sein Butterbier, leerte es in einem gewaltigen Zug und stapfte auf die feiernde Runde zu.

„Und dann... dann hab ich den Klatscher in seinen Magen geschmettert. Wumm! Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen. Ein paar Zentimeter weiter unten und er würde niemals im Leben hässliche kleine Gnome in die Welt setzten!"

Sirius schwenkte bekräftigend die Flasche und stieß mit den Leuten um ihn herum an. Loreen, die auf seinem Schoß saß, blickte gelassen durch den Raum. Sie hatte die Geschichte schon zum dritten Mal gehört - sie wurde jedes Mal besser und noch dramatischer. Neben Sirius hatten sich in kürzester Zeit vier oder fünf Flaschen angesammelt. Und obwohl Sirius Trinkfestigkeit eine weithin bekannte Sache war, war das sogar für ihn eine Menge. Sirius Redeschwall wurde davon nicht gebremst. Er war, wenn er in der Stimmung war, ein einmalig guter Alleinunterhalter.

„Du bist unser Held Sirius!" sagte Loreen und entlockte ihm ein Lächeln. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und betrachtete sie einen Moment lang ungewohnt bedächtig. Dann stand er mit einem Ruck auf und führte sie an der Hand fort von den anderen.

„Dein Held? Meinst du das wirklich? Ein Held?" und wieder einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Weischt du, das hat noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt."

„Sirius, ich glaube, du bist betrunken!"

„Und wie - schternhagelvoll. Ich bin blau. Nein schwarz. Schternhageldunkelschwartz. Jawohl!"

Sie lächelte und er nahm sie in den Arm. Ein Moment inniger Zweisamkeit entstand und die beiden blickten aus einem nahen Fenster. Dann runzelte Sirius die Stirn und nahm einen gewichtigen Schluck aus der Flasche.  
"Weischt du, du bist ein nettes Mädchen."

Er küsste sie feucht und innig und drückte sie dann an sich.

„Ein tscher nettes Mädchen. Warscht in den letztschen drei Wochen immer ein nettesch Mädchen! Warst immer da, immer lieb, immer nett. Einfach immer."

„Was meinst du damit?", sie blickte zu ihm auf, die Stirn in Falten.

„Nett, du bisch so nett. Immer nett. Dauernd."

„Na und?"

„Weischt du, ich bin ein Mischtkerl. Ein übler Mischtkerl, der's keiner Recht machen kann. Vielleicht einfach ein bisschen zu sehr Mischtkerl, für ein nettes Mädchen wie dich."

Es folgte ein letzter Schluck aus der Flasche und dann blickte er sich sehnsüchtig nach einer neuen um. Loreen wartete bis er zurückkam und seine Flasche auf den Fenstersims stellte.

„Sirius, du bist kein Mistkerl. Nach außen hin vielleicht, aber in dir drin nicht. Das kommt ganz woanders her. Du hast es halt schwer gehabt."

„Schwer gehabt? Wasch weischt du denn?"

Er stellte die Flasche, aus der er eben getrunken hatte, geräuschvoll auf den Sims und blickte sie an.

„Ich weiß nichts, weil du mir nichts erzählst. Ich würde dich so gern verstehen, aber du lässt mich ja nicht an dich ran.", Sie hatte sich aus seinem Arm befreit und versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Aber er war damit beschäftigt die Sterne mit grimmiger Miene zu observieren.

„Wasch willscht du wissen?"

„Warum du so verstockt bist. Warum du nichts und niemanden an dich heran lässt." Sie seufzte, „Warum ich immer noch das Gefühl habe eine Fremde zu sein für dich, Sirius."

Sirius blickte angestrengt aus dem Fenster.

„Red mit mir, bitte."

Sie nahm seine Hand, und starrte ihn an.

„Red mit mir!"

„Lass mich." Unwirsch schob er ihre Hand weg und trat näher ans Fenster.

„Findest du nicht, dass ich wissen sollte, was in dir vorgeht?"

„Nein."

„Ich bin deine Freundin, Sirius!"

„Na und?"

„Na und? Ich will für dich da sein. Dir helfen."

„Dein Mitleid kannscht du dir schparen. Isch brauch keine Heilerin und auch keine Moralpredigt. Ich brauche verdammtnochmal nicht noch jemanden der schich Sorgen um mich macht."

„Oh Merlin, wie kann ein einzelner Mensch so schwierig sein. Ich will dir lediglich helfen. Und du schubst alle mit roher Gewalt von dir, die dir zu nahe kommen!"

Sie zitterte, doch er sah es nicht. Er stierte aus dem Fenster, die Hände um das Fensterbrett geklammert.

„Wir können doch so keine Beziehung führen. Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

Schulterzucken

„Ich kann doch nicht alleine eine Beziehung mit dir haben. Oh Sirius, sag was. Mich hier reden und reden und reden zu lassen ist so undankbar."

Sirius blickte sie an und seine kalten Augen trafen ihre.

„In dem Fall meine Liebe, danke für nichts."

Er sah nicht hin, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte und ging. Sirius blieb am Fenster stehen und lauschte in die Nacht.

Doch bevor er in tiefere Gedanken versinken konnte, sprach ihn jemand aus einer Nische in der Ecke an.

„Was war das denn? Das war aber nicht besonders freundlich!"

Evike blickte Loreen nach, die hängenden Hauptes zu ihren Freundinnen zurückkehrte.

„Verzschieh dich. Mach disch vom Acker!"

„Ach du liebes bisschen, Sirius! Betrunken sein ist gelegentlich ne tolle Sache. Aber du hast es wohl eindeutig übertrieben."

„Asch was. Isch bin noch überhaupt nischt betrunken genug."

„Na dann. Prost!"

Evike kam aus dem Schatten und hielt ihm eine Flasche hin. Sirius musterte sie mit unverhohlenem Interesse.

„Wasch isch das?"

„Feuerschnaps. Was ganz Feines. Fast zu schade für dich."

„Du hasch doch keine Ahnung! Gib her!"

Sie zog die Flasche weg bevor er sie zu fassen bekam, was nicht weiter schwer war.

„Nein nein! Erst versprichst du mir dich anständig zu verhalten und mir ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten."

„Isch gebongt! Und jetscht her damit!"

„Es wird noch ein schlimmes Ende mit dir nehmen, aber bitte."

Sie stellte ihm die Flasche auf das Fensterbrett und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.  
"Musstest du mit der Kleinen so hart ins Gericht gehen?"

„Isch ne dumme Pute. Isch hab ihr gesagt sie soll mich in Ruhe lassen. Und wasch geht dich das an?"

„Nichts, reine Neugier."

Er pulte an der Flasche rum, fand den Drehverschluss und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Seine Augen wurden groß, als die höllisch scharfe Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunterrann.

„Kannst es wohl nicht haben, wenn sich Leute um dich Sorgen machen?"

„Ich scheisch auf Mitleid"

„Schon klar."

„Isch brauch niemanden. Nischtsch und niemanden. Am allerwenigschten Mitleid."

Sie rollte mit den Augen, doch er blickte nur tief in die Flasche.

„Und, wärst du gerne der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt?"

„Was?"

Er riss sich von der Flasche los und blickte sie an.

„Na wenn keiner da ist, kann dir keiner dumme Fragen stellen. Kann keiner Mitleid haben, dann lassen sie dich alle in Ruhe."

„Ach halt den Mund." Nächster tiefer Schluck.

„Denk an unsere Abmachung. Sonst gibst du mir den Whisky wieder."

Er zog die Flasche an seine Brust.

„Nischts da."

„Sei ein bisschen netter zu den Menschen, die es gut mit dir meinen."

„Wasch weischt du denn tschon?"

„Eine ganze Menge. Von heulenden Mädchen, James besorgtem Blick, offenen Stellen an deinen Händen. Eine ganze Menge Sirius."

„Na und? Es ist ein freiesch Land!" um das zu unterstreichen nahm er zwei große Schluck aus der Flasche. Evike schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du redest Mist, Sirius Black! Hör auf dich wie ein stinkender alter Ziegenbock zu benehmen. Das Leben wäre für alle leichter. Und tau den Eisblock ab, die Leute, die bei dir sein wollen erfrieren sonst jämmerlich."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte wieder auf zu den Sternen. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Was soll das Sirius?"

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und zog sich.

„Küsch mich."

Sie entzog ihm energisch die Hand.

„Ich denke du hattest genug."

Evike nahm ihren Zauberstab, zeichnete eine Spirale in die Luft und murmelte „I ei unus". Dann lies sie ihn stehen wie er war - bleich, nüchtern und alleine.

James fand ihn am nächsten Morgen. Sirius schlief, die Flasche lag zersplittert am Boden. Es stank nach Alkohol und Erbrochenem.

„Oh Mann! Was machst du denn hier?"

„Hm?" Sirius blinzelte

„Was bei Merlins meterlangem Bart tust du hier?"

„Schlafen!"

Er rappelte sich auf und blickte sich auf dem Schlachtfeld um.

„Hast du die ganz alleine getrunken?" James deutete auf die Whiskeyflasche.

„Ich glaub, es war noch was drin, bevor ich..."

„Bevor du was?"

„Irgendjemand hat mir einen Ernüchterungszauber verpasst. Ich war so voll, dass es mir elendsübel geworden ist."

„Na, wenn du die allein getrunken hast, dann hat derjenige dir vielleicht das Leben gerettet."

Sirius Magen grummelte leise. Er langte an seinen Kopf und begrüßte den Kater, der beschlossen hatte, ihm den Tag zur Hölle zu machen.

„Ich brauch was zu Essen."

„Lass uns in die Küche gehen."

James half ihm auf und schweigend wie eh und je trotteten sie in die Küche. Hauselfen packten ihnen tausende Dinge ein und sie setzten sich an den See.

„Was ist mit Loreen?" James biss in seine Wecken und betrachtete ihn vorsichtig.

Sirius verbarg sein Gesicht für einen Moment in den Händen und holte dann tief Luft.

„Ich denke, ich muss da was in Ordnung bringen."

James lächelte still vor sich hin und nagte an der Wurst.

„Seh's so, es kann nach gestern doch wirklich nur noch aufwärts gehen."

Sirius lächelte zurück, das erste echte Lächeln seit Wochen.

„James?"

„Ja?"

„Danke"

„Wofür?"

„Du weißt schon. Für alles."


End file.
